


The Princess and the Iron Prince

by tbehartoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Setting, Gray - Freeform, Kings and Queens, Knights and Princesses, Lyon - Freeform, Meredy - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, and more - Freeform, but mostly just in name, laxus - Freeform, magicless au, so they're AU oc's?, they're all here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Young Levy McGarden, betrothed to the cold hearted Iron Prince she has never met, falls in love with a young knight. Little does she know her knight and the prince are one in the same.





	1. Presented at Court

Queen Justine reached over and tapped her daughter’s knee. Princess Levy looked up from the small book she was holding discreetly, she thought, in her lap. The queen simply smiled but subtly gestured with her head toward the throne room. Message received. Levy closed the book, tucked it up her broad sleeve, and tried to look as if she was interested in the proceedings.

It was the Midsummer Festival in Magnolia which meant that new knights of the realm were being presented to the king to be received into service for the court of Fiore. Levy was actually interested in seeing who the new knights would be, but the long, familiar speeches that preceded the presentations were something she had memorized long ago. She wasn’t sure how her mother was able to sit there smiling as if this was the first time she’d ever heard this. However her mother was a woman of many talents, ones that Levy felt a queen should have and often felt that she fell quite short of herself. 

Princess Levy smiled as she saw the familiar armor of Sir Fullbuster at the front of the line. He came forward and knelt before her father. King Clive put his hand on the knight’s shoulder, the signal for him to rise, and waited for him to speak.

“Your majesty, Lords and Ladies, may I present to you for service to Fiore from the Earldom of Ultear, Squire Mest.”

The young man came and knelt before the king presenting him his own sword, hilt first. King Clive took the sword and tapped him gently with the flat of the blade on each shoulder saying, “May your blade be true, your heart pure, and your service ever faithful. Rise, Sir Mest!” 

A cheer came up from the crowd as Sir Mest was given his sword and draped in a surcoat with the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Fiore emblazoned on it. Both he and his sponsor moved to one side as the next sponsor strode forward.

Levy smiled happily as her old tutor Sir Alberona presented his son Rufus to the court. She’d known Rufus all her life. The poor lad had been so nervous before his trials that he’d almost missed them because he’d stayed awake all night tossing and turning only to fall asleep an hour before he was to rise. She gave a cheer that was apparently not ladylike judging by her mother’s stern expression, but Levy didn’t care. She was too happy for her friend.

The Lairdship of Heartfilia had an unusual applicant this year. Levy was surprised when Sir Belno stepped aside to present Erza Scarlet for knighthood. Levy had heard much about this woman that had taken advantage of Lord Jude’s proclamation that anyone, male or female, from his lands willing to go through the rigorous training for knighthood would be eligible. Levy took a moment to carefully observe her. She was tall with a stern expression on her face, though that could have just been nerves about the day. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a braid, but Levy couldn’t tell much else about her as the plain but well polished armor was obscuring any other tell tell features.

Levy felt it fortunate the McGarden county of Aurum didn’t have an applicant this year. The ceremony was going far too long for her preference. She had left off her story at an exciting place and wanted to get back to it. Another two knights were presented, Sir Conbolt of Agria and Sir Warren of Faol, before Levy was surprised again. This time Sir Lockser, the knight from the neighboring kingdom of Stirling, stepped forward to kneel before the king. This hadn’t happened before as far back as Levy remembered. Then again it was unusual for a knight from a neighboring kingdom to be serving in her father’s court, but he was acting as a liaison between the two countries.

“Your majesty,” he began once he had been allowed to stand, “As you know next Midsummer we will be celebrating the marriage of your youngest daughter the Princess Levy to the First Prince of my country.” Her father nodded. “My most excellent majesty, Lords and Ladies, people of Fiore, King Joseph Porla sends his most excellent servant Sir Gajeel Redfox to you to act in my place as I am called to return to my country to help them prepare adequately for her highness to join us there.”

Levy’s thoughts began to swirl. She had become friends with Sir Lockser as he was her only connection to the unknown land to which she’d be sent as a bride of the Iron Prince of Stirling. Sir Lockser’s steady calm and willingness to answer all her questions about Stirling and the royal family had made her almost not dread the thought of leaving her beloved Fiore. He couldn’t be leaving her now! But there was Sir Redfox kneeling before her father accepting the place that Sir Lockser had held since she was five. It must be true. Princess Levy was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely heard her father’s final words to the newly dubbed knights.

“Remember my friends, your duty is first to the crown, next to the church, and then to your lands. I bid you welcome to the court of Fiore!”

With that cheers broke out from all the guests. Everyone started filing out of the hall to get good places in the stands for the jousting and other tournament games that would be taking place, soon. Doubtless the new knights would be participating in order to show their worthiness to Sir Strauss, the captain of the royal guard. 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur to Levy. She’d been aware of her mother and Sir Lockser talking about arrangements for next summer and how much he’d be missed at court. She saw her father cheering for her eldest brother, Laxus, during the tournaments, and her elder sister, Meredy, cheering on the newest knight of her husband’s land, Sir Mest. Her husband, Lord Lyon, cheered for Sir Warren merely because Sir Fullbuster was supporting their champion from Vastia. Levy had the sneaking suspicion that Meredy was fanning the friendly rivalry between her husband and his brother. 

Laxus did well though he didn’t win first place. That honor went to Sir Eucliffe, the second-in-command to Sir Strauss, who had barely edged out the crown prince and … what was the title for a female knight? Levy knew that she must have heard it used throughout the day as Scarlet of Heartfilia had only lost to Sir Eucliffe and Laxus, but she couldn’t recall it. She had intently watched Sir Redfox throughout the day, knowing that he would now be her only connection to her betrothed. She had mixed feelings about what she was seeing.

Sir Redfox did not take part in the verbal bantering and boasting of the other knights, which was good. He seemed to stand apart, always judging and sizing up the others, which was less good. On the tournament grounds he didn’t need to speak as his lance, mace, and sword seemed to do all the talking for him, which was excellent for his knightly credentials but not so much for his courtly achievements. He was quick and efficient in disarming his opponents, which Levy enjoyed as it made things go by much faster. Even Laxus conceded that his unseating of the knight in the black armor had been more luck than skill. He took his defeat with a scowl, but didn’t throw a fit unlike Sir Dragneel, and even cheered on Laxus as he went up against Sir Eucliffe. All of this told Levy that he was an excellent killing machine, but humble, or arrogant, enough to not need to tell anyone. He was also even tempered in either loss or win, which suggested to her that he had no particular love or stake in the games or possibly that he had an iron control over his feelings and made sure never to truly show how he felt. 

He was a difficult book for her to read.

During dinner she observed that he had perfectly courtly manners, but once again he refrained from speaking much. Not that Levy blamed his neighbors for not striking up a conversation with the man. His face seemed to have a permanent kind of scowl on it and he gave off an air of intense force barely restrained. Just looking at him, the princess felt that he would merely speak in one or two word sentences. He didn’t seem the kind of man to discuss poetry or write love sonnets, more likely he’d laugh at such things or brush them off as frivolous. If this is what the other people of Stirling were like, then her new home would be a lonely and grim place indeed.


	2. Princess Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Princess Levy

Early the next morning there was an expected knock on Levy’s chamber door.

“Good morning princess,” was the greeting from the blond man at the door.

“Good morning Sir Eucliffe,” Levy returned stifling a yawn, “and congratulations on your win yesterday.”

“Thank you princess.” He bowed and then got down to business. “Your bodyguard has changed, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“Yes, I expected as much,” she said as she put down the sweet roll she had been picking at this morning. She stood and made her way to the door. “So who drew the short straws and got princess duty for the remainder of June?”

Sir Eucliffe smiled and moved to the side so that Levy could meet her new guards. “One of them actually volunteered.”

“And no one first convinced him that it was a bad idea and that he’d die of boredom with the princess?”

“She seems to be up to the task,” he said as the red-headed knight bowed in greeting.

“Oh, Dame Scarlet!” Levy exclaimed. “You volunteered for this?”

“Indeed my lady,” she said as she stood straight backed before the much shorter young woman. “I look forward to serving the princess and the House of McGarden to the best of my abilities.”

“Thank you, dame knight,” she said as she blushed at the intense gaze from the other woman. She worried that perhaps the woman was thinking that the full breeches and simple tunic she was wearing were highly inappropriate for a princess.

“I’m sure you know your second guard from his performance yesterday as well,” Sir Eucliffe said as a mountain of a man stepped through the door.

He was at least a head taller than Sir Eucliffe. He wore plain black breeches, a white linen shirt under a black doublet and the Fiore surcoat. His mane of thick, black, shoulder length hair was held back with a black headband embroidered with three silver infinity knots of differing patterns.

“Sir Redfox,” Levy squeaked.

A lop sided grin was on his face as he bowed to the princess. “Your majesty,” he growled.

“Well now that introductions have been made,” Sir Eucliffe said looking at the knights, “I’ll just remind you gentlemen…”

A gentle clearing of the throat from behind him made him aware of his slip up.

“Remind you guards, that your duty for the month is to escort the lady on all her journeys in or around the castle. When you are outside of the castle walls you are to be particularly wary as there has been one attempt to capture the princess…”

“A highly UNsuccessful attempt,” the princess felt the need to add.

“Yes, thank you highness,” he continued on smoothly, “-an unsuccessful attempt to remove the princess against her will this month alone. If anything should happen to her on your watch the repercussions would be swift and severe. The loss of your title and lands, Dame Scarlet, and your immediate exile with a declaration of war on the lands of Stirling, Sir Redfox.” He paused a moment to let the threat sink in then continued, “You have your instructions gentleme- er, guards. Get to it!”

“Yes, sir!” came the dual reply as they stood to attention. 

With a look at the clock tower through her chamber window, Levy gave another squeak. “We are going to be late for morning combat!” She started to run out the door. “See you on the practice grounds!” she called as she raced down the corridor.

It only took a heartbeat for both of the knights to realize that she had disappeared from sight seconds after being entrusted to their care. The black haired knight swore as the redhead saved her breath for chasing after the princess. Both took off to track down their charge. Sir Eucliffe merely smiled as he watched them scamper off.

An hour and a half later, Levy was gingerly lowering herself into her waiting bath. Morning combat practice was always difficult for her, but today had been grueling. Dame Scarlet had watched about ten seconds of warm-ups before declaring the defense regime too soft for the princess and taken over training. Everyone had been put through their paces and then some! Scarlet herself, had been breathing hard at the end, but not overly such, while the princess and some of the others had been unable to even move. And now she only had a few minutes to bathe and change into a more suitable dress for a princess before having to head to her classes.

Her first class this morning was with Sir Alberona and the lads who were training as squires. They were studying the Saga of Weisslogia and analyzing the fighting tactics mentioned throughout the story, at present. Next was mathematics and budgeting on her own with the high steward. Lessons always seemed to consist of the man handing her all of the tax receipts from all over the kingdom and Levy spending the hour putting them in order and comparing them to last year’s income. Other times her assignment was checking the castle’s accounts, making sure every bean was accounted for and every debt paid. Levy didn’t find it difficult, she loved the challenge and the organizing, but she did hate being used by the steward to do his work for him. 

Today Levy sighed with relief when her time with the steward was done. One of her favorite lessons was next: music. The bard was in a room with all the young ladies of the court so that they could have their music lessons together. Levy had started on the spinnet when she was six and had good proficiency with that instrument. When she was ten she had asked to also learn the flute. Occasionally the bard was persuaded that the tabor was, indeed, a ladylike instrument for them to play, and the ladies took turns playing it for the others to dance. On days that she wasn’t playing music the dance master made sure she would be moving to it. All of the pages and squires were required to learn to dance, and the ladies of the court were prevailed upon to be their partners. It was a treat to see the young ladies shepherding the young men, often their brothers or cousins, through the patterns and steps of the most common court dances. Recently, a few dances from Stirling had been added to the lineup, and Princess Levy found that she enjoyed the energetic and complex patterns that seemed to be a part of all the Stirling dances. 

The late morning was spent with the queen and all the ladies of the court as they worked together to sew or embroider the princess’s dowry of sheets, pillows, quilts, table cloths and the other linens deemed necessary to see the princess comfortably ensconced in her new home. The guards for the princess were stationed outside the room door, while the queen’s guards stood ready inside the room, should they be needed. The sewing party was only broken up when lunch was announced.

The mid-day meal was eaten in the great hall with much less ceremony than the previous day. Princess Levy, seated between her guards, did indeed find Sir Redfox disinclined to talk. Dame Scarlet, on the other hand, had happily discussed her experience of training for knighthood with the princess.

After lunch the princess changed into her riding clothes. Levy knew that her horse, Lily, enjoyed the days that they basically chose a direction and then ran till she was tired, but today was time spent riding in the ring. They practiced jumps and trick steps until the master of the horses felt that it was time for Levy to return to the stables. Most of the court ladies were content to hand their horses off to the grooms, but the princess prefered to care for her horse herself. After she finished brushing down Lily she meet her guards’ horses. Dame Scarlet had a pale yellow horse with an unusual red blaze on one side of its face named Jellal. Sir Redfox introduced his animal to the princess, a beautiful black stallion with a white mane and tail. Panther seemed quite pleased with how the princess made such a fuss over him and preened at her admiration. Each horse was given an apple and a gentle pat once they had sniffed her and found her worthy.

On the way back to her room, to change clothes once again, Sir Redfox said something under his breath that Levy didn’t quite hear. However her comment, “I couldn’t agree more, but mother insists,” caught him off guard and a chuckle was heard from the somber knight.

Once changed into long robes, the princess hurried to the chapel and went through a door on the side to get to the chambers of Sir Doranbolt, one of the Rune Knights that served in the court. The order of the Rune Knight was dedicated to the gathering and distribution of knowledge both religious and secular throughout all the lands from the Great Western Sea to the Eastern Ocean.

“Ah, Princess,” Sir Doranbolt said as his pupil rushed in to sit at her desk while the scribal students patiently waited for the lesson to begin. “Did you finish the reading I last assigned?”

“Yes sir,” Levy said.

“How far past it into the book did you get?” he asked seeming to know full well what the answer would be.

“Oh, I finished the book sir,” she answered with a grin.

“Really?” he looked at her with a stern expression, but the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up. The princess merely nodded. “Well then perhaps you would care to summarize what you have read for the rest of the class.”

Princess Levy stood and began to recite, “The area we now call the Kingdom of Stirling has long been a source of coal, ore, and metal work. It began as a loose confederation of towns surrounding the various mines and forges as well as the stopovers along trade routes to the western sea. Many attempts to unite the vast empire were fruitless until aggressors from the east…”

Sir Redfox coughed loudly into his hand. The sound he’d made sounded suspiciously as if he’d said, “Fiore.” The princess looked at him questioningly, but continued when Sir Doranbolt cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Uh, yes,” she took a quick breath to regain her thought. “Attempts to unite the vast empire were fruitless until aggressors from the east, in what is now known as the Kingdom of Fiore,” she put special emphasis on the word while looking at Sir Redfox, “forced them to fight together or perish miserably.” Levy noted with pleasure the scowl that formed on Sir Redfox’s face. “Under the leadership of Ranunculus Fox the eastern invaders were driven out and the Kingdom of Stirling was formed. Descendants of Ranunculus Fox, or Red Fox as she was commonly called because of her distinctive ruby colored eyes, have been serving on the throne of Stirling ever since. From that time, when Stirling was newly minted, till now it has acquired many trading partners including neighboring Sven and Bosco as well as the faraway kingdoms of Caelum and Midi, it is hoped that trade agreements between Stirling and Fiore will be strengthened when...” Levy paused to draw breath but Sir Doranbolt cut her off.

“Yes, that will do princess,” he said as she took her seat. “I think that tonight I’d like you to research the relationship between Stirling and Fiore since the beginning of the Redfox line and how it is expected to change once your betrothal has been consummated.”

“Yes, sir,” the princess seemed none too surprised with the assignment, while Sir Redfox seemed to be having a true coughing fit this time. His face was red when Levy looked at him and Dame Scarlet offered him a drink from her canteen which he gratefully accepted.

“Two rolls of parchment,” the tutor continued as if she hadn’t spoken or the knight hadn’t interrupted. “And I want them to be equally split among the past and future. Your best writing as well. It should be a feast for the eyes not just food for the mind.”

Again Levy agreed to the terms. 

“Now hurry along to Sir Tearm,” he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. “We both know how testy he gets if I keep you over our time.”

Levy allowed a small giggle to escape her and Sir Doranbolt smiled. They both knew that ‘testy’ was a huge understatement for the other Rune Knight’s behavior when he felt his instruction time was being short changed.

“Yes, sir,” Levy said as she gathered her things. “Thank you, sir.” 

She curtseyed to her teacher, who gave her a quick bow of the head in return, and then hurried out the door.

She found Sir Tearm in the library, pacing. He spent at least five minutes going over the necessity of punctuality, it was a speech that the princess could probably have given in her sleep. He then had the princess pulling books off the shelves under the instruction that she was to look through the laws and statutes of inheritance and the right to rule for both Stirling and Fiore. She was only required to look at the last hundred years to find materials in order to compare and contrast them in an essay covering at least two rolls of parchment.

Guards Redfox and Scarlet next escorted the princess to the Queen’s chambers. Sir Strauss met them there and told them they had an hour and a half until they would be needed. This was the only time that was freely theirs for the day as long as they were with the princess. Since both of them were new to the court and had no other chores or duties, they went to the training grounds to do some serious combat practice. When they returned it was to follow the young woman in question to the library.

Princess Levy didn’t have much time to study and spent most of it with two or three books spread open before her. The quill scratching black lines across the parchment was the only sound to disturb the room until a page came in to announce that dinner would be served in half an hour. The princess gathered her writing things while her guards collected her books as she ran off to her room. She hastily washed the ink from her fingers and smoothed her hair and only changed her dress when Dame Scarlet pointed out the ink on her sleeve.

This time Levy was seated at the high table to eat while her guards were seated at the long table closest to her. She ate quickly and asked to be excused to be able to finish her essays. The king, knowing that his daughter was more interested in her studies than in the entertainment, gave his permission for her to leave and her escort immediately left their chargers to follow her to her room.

She was busy with her writing when she heard Sir Eucliffe bring up the night guard. His cheerful voice carried through the door and she heard him relieve them of duty. “How was your first day with the princess?” he asked as they turned to leave.

A low voice growled, “If this flitting all over the place is what you call boring, I’m afraid to see what you people call exciting.”

Bright laughter rang down the hall, but Levy could only manage a partial smile as she copied inheritance laws onto her paper.


	3. A Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Fiore

The next two weeks passed in much the same manner with an added flurry of activity on the last few days of the month. There was going to be a grand tour with the King, and his court, visiting the different districts of the country to settle any large disputes and to be seen of the people. It would take most of the summer to visit all the districts and it seemed that all of those in the castle were looking forward to the change.

Sir Redfox and Dame Scarlet were transferred to the King’s guard, but Levy still saw both of them regularly as they rode to the Heartfilia Lairdship. Scarlet often rode next to the princess in the procession and they spent hours discussing all manner of topics. 

Levy took advantage of the traveling situation to ask all the knights about life in their home counties. Dame Scarlet talked about her home on the northern border between Heartfilia and the Earldom of Ultear. Her straightforward approach to disputes had squelched both sides of their querulousness. Sir Fullbuster had confirmed her claim and proclaimed it was highly effective on the earldom’s side, at least when she was there. Sir Dragneel, told the princess about his adventures living near the wilds of the dragonlands. He even claimed to have met the dragon that had given his clan their name. Sir Belno and his son Simon entertained the princess with stories of Simon’s younger siblings, whom she knew quite well, and their antics when gone from the Magnolia castle. They were the first to welcome the court into their home in Heartfilia.

It was beginning to heat up in the Heartfilia lands several weeks later and everyone was happy to move into the northern regions of Ultear. Here they were welcomed into the home of Lord Lyon and Lady Meredy, who happily guided the court through the treacherous foothills of their district. They spent several days being hosted by Guy Aleus, Sir Mest’s father, and his son-in-law, Martam. They celebrated the knighting of Sir Mest and the recent birth of Martam’s first child with a grand feast, music, and dancing. Before they left the earldom, Lyon requested that his younger sister, Lilica, be allowed to join the Queen’s Ladies. The lady in question gave a great demonstration of her fighting abilities as well as bringing out examples of her more homely talents. Queen Justine was more than happy to have her join her exclusive group of ladies.

The move from the foothills of Vastia to the highlands of Bright Fame brought cold nights and long sunny days with breathtaking views of green pastures and gray mountains surrounding them. The people here did battle with the elements nearly year round, but they were genuinely welcoming to the king’s court. Lord Rob of Clan Bright Fame was a jovial man who found humor to combat even the most desperate of situations and pressed them to stay a few more days than they had planned. Sir Alberona and the newly knighted Sir Rufus left the court as they passed through their lands in Bright Fame. Their cousin, Lord Macbeth, had requested the help of every able bodied hand on the family farm and the two had quickly answered the call. Sir Alberona was quick to assure the princess that they would return to the castle before the snows came, and even gave her several academic assignments before he left with Rufus.

Coming down from the mountains into the coastal region of Aurum, Princess Levy sighed. Prompting the rider next to her, Sir Redfox, to inquire if she was feeling well.

“Better than well, thank you, Sir Redfox. We are finally in my ancestral lands,” she looked around and smiled. “I’m home.”

“I thought that all of Fiore were the lands of your people, princess,” he said quietly.

Levy smiled. “It’s true that I have ties to the people throughout Fiore, but the McGardens and the Duncans are from Aurum.” She gestured toward the king who was riding just ahead of them. “Though my father came to the throne when I was still a young child, it’s here that I grew up, and I usually get to visit Gran Doma during the summer so I still feel a special bond to this land.” 

“It’s lovely,” was the unexpected comment from the rider on her left. 

Princess Levy looked up to see that the knight was gazing out at the ocean. “Do you sail, Sir Redfox?”

The man actually colored for a moment. “There was a time that I, well I suppose it could be said that I ran away from home. I found work on one of the ships at the docks. It wasn’t long before I discovered that I had joined up with one of the most nefarious crews of pirates in the area. I worked with them for more than a year before my father’s people found me and brought me back home.”

Princess Levy looked shocked for but a moment. “And what did your father say to his son running away to become a pirate?”

A chuckle and then a smirk covered the man’s face. “He said that he understood the desire to run away, and that he’d thought of it for himself on more than one occasion, but he also reminded me of my responsibilities at home and my duties to my people.” 

Princess Levy nodded her understanding. “That is why I read,” she said. “I can run away to play with the fairies or discover the secrets of the elves, but still be at home to fulfill the duties required of me.”

“Is that why you’re never far from a book?” the knight asked, showing the first inkling of curiosity that Levy had witnessed. “You’re always running away?”

This time the smirk was on the princess’s face. “You’ve discovered my secret,” there was a shared smile between the two, “but such a sly fox as yourself was bound to figure it out.” This time a full guffaw escaped the formidable knight. It was the first real laughter she’d heard from the man and Princess Levy decided she liked the sound. She’d have to find more opportunities to see if she could get him to laugh.

Just at that moment the queen rode up to discuss something with the princess and the feeling of shared friendliness was gone. After her mother had ridden on to join the king, when Princess Levy looked at the black clad knight, his face was once more wary and alert. 

The court set up in Aurum’s main port, Cove Haven, while the royal family, their personal guards, and the Queen’s Ladies, took a small side trip further inland. After two days they finally reached their destination, the Home Farm. 

King Clive usually maintained a very regal bearing but upon seeing the stately figure with the long beard and gray hair in the house’s doorway, he threw himself out of his saddle and ran, like a child let out of school, to waiting arms. The rest of the party dismounted a little less enthusiastically but were greeted with the same crushing hug. The children were inspected and new members of the party were introduced while being ushered into the house to eat. The dining room was well capable of including twenty more people comfortably around the table. The large farm often employed twice as many during the shearing season. The rest of the day was spent settling in and doing the afternoon chores.

King Clive and Prince Laxus stayed only two days before returning to Cove Haven while Queen Justine and Princess Levy took the opportunity to enjoy a little more privacy on the farm. It wasn’t a complete leave from duty though for those that stayed. The queen and her ladies spent all hours of the day cleaning and dyeing fleeces, carding wool, and producing rolags ready for spinning. While the princess busied herself around the farm doing the work that was obviously familiar to her. The guards had been put under the princess’s direction and she had quickly set them to work feeding the pigs and horses, cutting and turning hay with the other farm hands, or cleaning out the stables. 

It was during one noontime break that Princess Levy approached the tree that Sir Redfox was sitting under.

“May I join you, Sir Redfox?” she asked quietly.

“Certainly princess,” was the surprised answer.

Levy sat and started eating her bread and cheese, she gazed across the pasture not saying anything. Her lunch companion frowned as he studied her. He had observed her in many situations and seen many moods, but this was the first time he had seen her looking so, so...small? He didn’t like that look on her.

“What’s bothering you?” he suddenly asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she said then quietly added, “nothing new in any case.”

“There’s obviously something.” 

Levy was silent for a long moment, and the knight sat gnashing his teeth, counting to fifty.

“Do you think a princess should be milking cows and slopping pigs?” she asked tentatively.

“She should if that’s the work in front of her,” he replied resolutely. “There’s a saying among my people, princess, ‘Work doesn’t care who does it so long as it gets done’.” He looked into her eyes and said with complete sincerity, “A princess does the work before her.”

“What about spending hours and hours every day reading books and writing reports?”

“If that’s how she chooses to serve her people, who am I to say it’s wrong?” he asked.

“What about assigning her knights who are ‘highly skilled and trained in all the arts of war to mow down grass instead of enemies’?” she asked somewhat bitterly.

‘Ah, now we get to the heart of the matter,’ he thought as understanding blossomed. “I’d say that any knight not willing to follow the reasonable order of the sovereign he’s sworn to honor doesn’t deserve his shield.” Her surprised look prompted him to add. “I come from a hard working and pragmatic people, my lady. Everyone works to his capacity and any knight that can swing a sword but not a scythe is a useless human. You do the work your people need done, no complaining,” he smirked at her, “but some quiet grumbling where no one can hear the swearing is permitted.”

A laugh burst out of the princess, and the knight smiled to see her put to rights again. 

“Thank you Sir Redfox,” she said as she began to eat in earnest. “That was just what I needed to hear.”

He merely nodded and became absorbed in his own repast. He was thinking of having a word in the ear of Sir Mard and Sir Conbolt, the two knights that he had noticed being the most reluctant to do the work assigned them, when he felt a touch on his arm. The princess was standing with her hand on his shoulder, the smile she gave him making his heart stutter for a moment.

“Thank you Sir Redfox for your company and your frank opinion. It makes me feel better knowing I’m not asking too much of the people under my authority. I suppose I better get back to my work,” she paused and then corrected, “I mean the work before me.” 

He merely nodded, not trusting his words to keep him from making a fool of himself.

The queen declared her intention of rejoining the court in Agria the day after Gran Doma had decided the haymaking satisfactorily finished. When they finally caught up with the court they were preparing to visit the southernmost district of Faol.

The tour of Faol lasted only a few weeks; however, Laxus and his guards remained behind when the court returned to Magnolia. Prince Laxus was spending his relatively free time in the lands governed by his friends, Sir Freed and Sir Bixlow. Princess Levy was missing the presence of her older brother; he had an air of superiority at times, but Levy knew it was because he often felt unsure of his ability to step into the role the people had chosen for him. It wasn’t the rule in Fiore that the eldest son would inherit the throne, but they had chosen Laxus when the time to choose the next in line had come. 

Levy found that she was missing the presence of the knight in black as he was now in the prince’s guard. They didn’t often talk, but having him around seemed to give her a sense of comfort and protection she hadn’t noticed until it was gone. She didn’t think about it often as it made her think about the nearing wedding to the unknown Iron Prince. 

She did wonder at times what the prince was doing and if he regretted the decision of their countries. Was he as nervous about their upcoming nuptials as she was? Probably not, since by all accounts he was a cold, calculating ruler that knew the alliance of Fiore and Stirling would be of great benefit to him and his people. However, Levy knew that he was still young too, and perhaps he had moments like she did, where the future loomed unknown and threatening before him.


	4. The Harvest Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick and Treat time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little long.

As another month ended Levy’s guards were once again Sir Redfox and Dame Scarlet. The princess decided to find out how much the Stirling knight knew about her betrothed. On the way to morning exercises she asked how long Sir Redfox had been at court.

“I grew up in the court, my lady,” was the reply.

“So you know the Iron Prince?” she pressed.

“Almost as well as I know myself,” he answered.

“What is the prince like?” she asked.

“He is,” the knight looked at a loss for words, “He is like himself?” Suddenly there was a scowl on his face. “I don’t like talking about him, lady.” And that was all he said. He found his spot in the formation and refused to look at the princess until the morning’s training was completed.

Princess Levy was not to be put off, but she decided she’d need to be a little subtler in her questioning. On the way back to her room to change she addressed her other guard.

“Dame Scarlet,” she began and only continued when the other woman indicated she was listening, “as a knight I’m sure you’ve heard much from the other knights about the Iron Prince.”

“Yes, lady,” she said as she glanced at her fellow guard from the corner of her eye.

“Have you heard that he is a shapeshifter?” the princess asked eagerly. She glared when the black haired knight snickered, but turned her attention back to the redheaded woman when she spoke.

“Yes, princess I have heard that rumor.” The woman nodded. “It’s why the description of the Iron Prince changes so much. He has been described as taller and shorter than myself, and having a broad chest while simultaneously being skinny as a rake. Accounts report him having both a long beard and a smooth face, a full head of long black hair, short stubbly brown hair, and other tales describe him as being completely bald.” She shrugged before saying, “About the only thing that doesn’t change is the color of his eyes.” The princess looked interested.

“I wonder if it’s because the eyes are said to be the windows to the soul, and you can’t really change your soul?” the princess pondered, not really asking anyone in particular. “What color do you hear his eyes are Dame Scarlet, I don’t recall Sir Lockser ever telling me.”

“They are always described as an intense crimson color, lady.”

When there was another outburst of laughter from her other side, Princess Levy turned and demanded to know, “What do you find so amusing about his eyes, Sir Redfox?”

“Well princess, trying to find one particular pair of red eyes among my people will be quite difficult.”

“And why is that?”

“Because the descendants of Ranunculus Fox all have red eyes,” he said tapping his temple pointing to his own eyes, “and the country is full o’ foxes.”

“Oh,” was all she replied then went to change for her studies.

Levy decided that perhaps she could find out more about the Iron Prince by finding out about the environment he grew up in, and since Sir Redfox spent almost his entire life at court he would be the best source for that information.

She started by asking about Stirling’s castle, how it was laid out and what the rooms were like.  
It sounded pretty typical but her eyes lit up when Sir Redfox mentioned the castle’s library. Her enthusiasm was quickly curbed when the knight informed her that while the room itself was large, the number of books collected in it made it a fairly small library.

“Our people aren’t really a book keeping people, princess,” he said apologetically. “There’s records kept of course-births, deaths, and marriages. Inheritance is pretty easy so there’s not much written about any court cases like that,” he stopped to think for a moment. “You already have the two books we have in the castle about Stirling Law,” he said pointing to the books she held. He thought another moment. “We’re not much for reading stories either. There is one scribe that has been going around asking all the old folks to tell him the stories they remember so that he can write it down, but...I think you have more books here in your room than in the entire library of the castle.” Seeing the downcast look on the princess’s face he was quick to add, “I’m sure the prince will remedy that once he realizes how much you love to read, lady.”

Levy blushed, and mumbled, “I hope you’re right. An entire life without my stories would be bleak indeed.”

One unseasonably warm morning, when Princess Levy was pressing the knight for more details of his youth, he promised her that if she could best him in the practice combat he would tell her the most embarrassing story of the young prince’s past that he could remember. Levy became a woman with a mission! She refused to stop or pause until she could beat the knight. Unfortunately, there was no way for her to win against her better trained opponent. She was demanding yet another rematch, while Dame Scarlet suggested she give up for the day, when suddenly she paled and dropped to the floor.

She woke in her bed to a scowling Sir Redfox applying a wet cloth to her forehead. He helped her sit up, piling pillows behind her back.

“Drink this,” he said handing her a cup of water. She drank gladly and handed the empty cup back which he refilled. “Sip it this time,” he growled and she nodded.

A giggle from the other side of the bed caught her attention. “Your bedside manner leaves something to be desired Gajeel,” Dame Scarlet chided gently. “Princess, how are you feeling?”

Levy thought for a moment. “Still a little dizzy,” she admitted. She saw the clock tower through her window and tried to get out of her bed.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving. “Where do you think you’re going, shorty?” He cut her off from answering. “You are staying in bed until you don’t feel faint and then you’re staying in your room for the rest of the day!” he growled.

“The doctor suggested bed rest,” Dame Scarlet informed her.

“And plenty of water,” Sir Redfox added, “So keep sipping that.”

“As you can see,” Dame Scarlet said with a half smile on her face as Levy sipped her water, “Sir Redfox has determined that that means a complete rest from your regular day.”

“You’re not going flitting around the castle today,” he said sternly. “And if you get pale like that again, you’ll have another day resting until it stops.” 

“But Sir Redfox...” Levy began.

“You could have been seriously injured when you fell like that,” the knight interrupted her protest. “You scared the he-,” he caught himself before he could say something that would upset the princess. “You scared me, and I don’t want to ever see you like that again,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Levy was at a loss for words. “I’m sorry to have scared you,” she patted the man’s hand gently as she looked at the lady knight, “or to have scared anyone.”

“Just,” the black haired knight paused collecting himself, “don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to.” It was all that she felt she could promise.

From that time forward both knights watched her carefully and would halt any activity they felt was leading toward the princess possibly fainting again. Though they did have to curtail their zealous efforts when she threatened to have them replaced; Dame Scarlet had offered to carry her up the stairs.  
\----------  
“Are you looking forward to the Harvest Ball, princess?” Dame Scarlet asked a few weeks later as they left her dance lessons to join the queen and her ladies.

A sigh was all she answered.

“Princess?”

“I’m sorry Dame Scarlet,” Levy was quick to apologize for not giving a proper answer, “I’m not sure how to answer that question. I know that most of the young women in the castle are eagerly awaiting the ball, but I really despise dances.”

“What?” was the incredulous exclamation from Levy’s other side. “Princess, I just watched you out dance everyone in that room and you did it with a smile on your face the entire time. How can you say you don’t like dancing?”

Levy laughed. “It’s true that I love dancing, Sir Redfox,” she acknowledged. “However, I hate dances.” She frowned a little. “There are always so many people stuffed in too small a room and having to make tedious small talk all evening is just so draining. Trying to keep a polite smile on my face while wanting to scream at the bigoted opinion being spewed by the very important guest in front of me is just so hard, and there never seems to be an end to them.”

“The opinions or the guests?” Dame Scarlet asked.

“Both,” Levy replied.

The guards chuckled at her answer, but the conversation was cut short by their arrival at the queen’s rooms. The subject was resumed as they were on their way to the great hall for lunch.

“Sir Redfox and I have come up with a plan to rescue you from boredom at the ball, princess,” Dame Scarlet began without preamble.

“Really? What is it?” 

“The only thing you need to know is when to faint,” Sir Redfox answered. “We’ll take care of the rest.”  
\----------

The evening of the ball found Princess Levy being escorted to the great hall by her two well dressed guards. As they didn’t have to wear their surcoats to tonight’s ball, they were dressed in their finery. Sir Redfox wore a black doublet with red silk peeking through the slashing on his sleeves. A large red dragon embroidered on the back of the doublet was guarding a small treasure trove of glittering jewels. Dame Scarlet was the living embodiment of her name. Her dress was a rich red that matched her hair with a golden pattern of climbing roses. Her look was completed with accents of golden lace and strands of pearls. Heads certainly turned when they entered, but Princess Levy put that down to the trumpet blast that announced her entry.

The princess had one of her guards near her, though not necessarily next to her, throughout the evening. She noticed that Dame Scarlet often spent her time away from her with the queen and the two were more often than not looking at her when she looked their direction. It had been but a couple of hours when she felt a presence at her shoulder. Her companion was droning on about some subject that the princess had absolutely no interest in but suddenly blanched and excused himself. Princess Levy turned to thank her rescuer to find it was none other than Sir Redfox.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked quietly.

Levy smiled at the welcomed question. “Most certainly,” she replied.

“Then would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me, lady?”

“Gladly, Sir Redfox.”

The music ended and he escorted the princess to the dance floor.

As the music struck up Levy’s smile grew wider. They were playing one of the Stirling songs. It was a fast partner-dance that she adored. The couples began to move and Levy felt swept up in the dance.

Suddenly there was yell of “Princess!”

The music stopped and everyone began to mill around uncertainly.

“Get back ya vultures!” Sir Redfox’s voice rang out clearly. “Scarlet, to me!” he ordered.

Dame Scarlet made her way over with the queen in tow. They found Sir Redfox holding the princess, her head resting on one shoulder and his arms steady beneath her.

“I caught her before she hit the floor,” he said to the queen. He looked down at her face then asked in a shaky voice, “Does she look pale to you?” He looked back to the queen. “I think she might have some color coming back.”

Both women looked the princess over. “Your majesty, we know what to do in this situation,” Dame Scarlet said in a low voice. “We’ll make sure the princess is taken care of,” she put a hand on the queen’s shoulder, “if we need the doctor you can be sure we’ll get him.”

Queen Justine put a hand to her daughter’s forehead. “Yes, she’s burning up again. Take her to her chamber. I’ll come check on her later even if the good doctor isn’t needed.”

“Thank you, Majesty,” Dame scarlet said. Then she turned to the crowd that was still gathered. “Make way!” she ordered. The first few people began to move apart.

“Move it ya lazy louts!” Sir Redfox’s voice carried clearly the entire length of the room. The crowd quickly parted to let them through.

They were up the first stairway when Princess Levy began to stir.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the man growled down at her.

“Sir Redfox, I haven’t really fainted,” Levy pointed out. “I’m perfectly capable of walking to my room on my own.”

“Forget it shorty,” he replied. “There is no one in this castle that would believe I’d let you walk back to your room after you’d fainted on me.” His smug smile dared her to disagree with the statement. “Just stay still and try not to get caught on any of the buttons,” he said gently.

Levy realized that he had a point and settled down trying to be comfortable against the shoulder she was resting on. Her trip in Sir Redfox’s arms ended too soon. That realization struck her like lightning, a blinding flash and then gone the next instant.

“Here you go princess,” Sir Redfox said as he gently put her feet on the floor of her room. 

The princess held onto his arm to steady herself, but still felt herself swaying slightly. “Thank you, Sir Redfox. You were an excellent accomplice.” She turned to Dame Scarlet, “You, too lady knight. This wouldn’t have come off so smoothly if you hadn’t been telling my mother how worried you were about me all evening.”

The woman just smiled. “It wasn’t the only thing we discussed, but I must admit I don’t think I could work your fainting spell into yet another conversation.”

They all laughed at her wicked grin.

“And now I have the rest of the evening to myself!” Levy exclaimed. A frown crossed her face and she turned back to Sir Redfox. “The only bad thing is we didn’t get to finish our dance.”

“Well that is the sacrifice that had to be made,” Sir Redfox said sheepishly. “The freedom wouldn’t be as sweet if it didn’t have a cost.”

“You know there is a simple solution you seem to be missing,” Dame Scarlet said.

“What’s that?” Levy asked.

“You can finish the dance here,” she moved to the corner that had the musical instruments in it and took up a lute. She sat and tuned it before looking up at the stunned faces of the other two occupants of the room. “Well? Are you going to dance or not?”

They looked at each other then moved to face one another in the middle of the room. Dame Scarlet started to play and then began to sing.

“Come my child,  
I’ll tell you a tale  
Of a knight and his good lady.  
They were bonded   
Heart and Soul  
And none could lead away she.”

Dame Scarlet had a pleasant voice and her fingers were sure in playing the lively tune. Sir Redfox and Princess Levy bowed to each other then turned and bowed to invisible couples next to them. They returned to face one another and held hands as they started to dance in earnest.

“Said he at their first meeting  
‘I am a man of Stirling  
Come dance with me and you shall see  
My metals worth, my Lady.’  
Oh they were bonded  
Heart and Soul  
And none could lead away she.”

The song recounted the tale of a woman, promised to another man, having fallen in love with the good knight. Her eldest brother refused to annul the betrothal when she begged him to allow her to marry her true love. Having no other recourse, the knight challenged the other man to combat for the hand of his lady love. He won after a grave battle that had included the elder brother jumping in when he shouldn’t have. The eldest brother was slain and the couple ran off to the knight’s lands in Stirling to live happily together.

“So now they sing   
Throughout Stirling  
Come dance with me my lady-o  
My metals worth I’ve proved  
And forever now we’ll love.  
Oh, they were bonded  
Heart and Soul  
And none could lead away she!”

Sir Redfox twirled Princess Levy under his hand and into the center of the room when Dame Scarlet played her last chord. There were smiles all around the room.

Princess Levy curtsied to her knight and said, “That was a marvelous dance, Sir Redfox. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“The pleasure was entirely mine,” he said as he bowed to her.

The princess turned and curtsied to Dame Scarlet. “Thank you lady knight. What made you choose that song?” she asked their accompanist who was nodding her acceptance of the princess’s thanks.

“Well it’s the song that you were dancing to downstairs,” she said with a shrug. “It was also the song that Sir Redfox chose as the signal for me to be near your mother.”

The princess turned back to the man grinning down at her. “Why that song Sir Redfox?” Suddenly the need to know was growing in her.

“Well you are the one that always wants to know about my home,” he said as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I figured you’d want to hear the saga of the current king of Stirling.”

Levy stared at him for a moment. “You mean that story’s real? It actually happened?”

“Yes, and it hasn’t even been embroidered that much,” he said with a nod. “It’s the actual story of the king and his first bride.”

Levy sat down quickly on her bed. “Oh, it’s...it’s very nice.” She reached for the book that sat on her bedside table. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” She wasn’t quite sure where to look. She wanted to memorize that proud and happy look on her dance partner’s face, but was afraid that her own face might suddenly show too much. If she looked at the other woman in the room she might break her mask of calm. Instead she looked at her book. “It’s nice to know that he understands marrying for love, even if that’s not the choice allowed to his son,” she said to no one in particular.

“Yeah, well,” Sir Redfox suddenly seemed very uncomfortable. “I think I should go tell your mother that you have recovered, but that it’s best for you to remain here,” He bowed again to the princess and nodded at Dame Scarlet before leaving.

“You know princess,” Erza began as she continued to play on the lute, “you may not get to choose who you marry, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t learn to love each other.” She gave a small smile when the young woman looked at her. “My own parents have an arranged marriage and you’ve never seen two people more in love have you?”

Levy thought back to meeting Lord and Lady Scarlet. They had been like lovebirds twittering around each other and so concerned with the comfort of the other, as well as their guests, smiles seemed to blossom all around them. Even now she felt a smile tugging at her lips. She looked up into the concerned face of her guard and gave her the best smile she could muster.

“Thank you Dame Scarlet,” she said. “I certainly hope so.” 

She got comfortable in her bed and opened the book. She tried to read as Dame Scarlet gently played, but all she could do was think of being carried by Sir Redfox and the smile he directed at her when their dance was finished. Eventually she fell asleep dreaming of a great red and black dragon carrying her off to be with her knight.


	5. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First gifts and friendship

Levy counted it a small blessing that the harvest ball had been on the last night of the month. Sir Redfox was transferred to her mother’s guards, so she often caught glimpses of him, but didn’t spend long periods of time alone with him. Not that she ever felt that he was far away. She merely needed to close her eyes to conjure up the feel of his arms holding her and see that bright smile of his beaming at her.

Time spent with the queen was spent spinning, weaving, and of course sewing. The wool from Gran Doma was turned into warm winter cloaks, socks, mittens and blankets. Other cloth was made into dresses and under skirts for the princess to take to her new home. The queen seemed to think it would be necessary to provide for Levy’s future children immediately as well, so she instructed her ladies to start work on swaddling cloths and baby clothing.

One day she held up a confection of lace and frills saying, “What do you think Sir Redfox? Won’t this be a stunning naming gown for Levy’s first born?”

“It is a sight to behold,” he said, seemingly uncomfortable under the queen’s gaze.

“Oh I know it may seem to be rushing things,” she said as she brought the gown back to her lap. “And I know it’s said that the prince has a heart made entirely of iron, but if anyone could melt such a heart it’ll be my good, sweet Levy.”

The guard seemed to be at a loss for words and merely nodded, while the young woman in question sat with her head down blushing furiously.

With time, Levy found that she could look at Sir Redfox without feeling flustered and she made sure not to avoid him, though she didn’t seek him out. After all, he would be the only other friend she had at court in a few short months and she couldn’t afford to lose a friend. Sir Redfox seemed to sense something different in the princess as he always became even quieter and more stone faced in her presence.

It was, therefore, quite a surprise for the princess when the knock on her chamber door one evening was the knight from Stirling.

“Sir Redfox?” she couldn’t hide her astonishment at seeing him. 

“Good evening princess,” he began, “I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time.”

Levy was disconcerted for just a moment before moving to the side. “Won’t you please come in?”

“Thank you, princess,” he said as he entered and she made to shut the door. “You ought to leave it ajar,” he said a little louder than he usually spoke. “It makes it easier on the guard to eavesdrop.”

Levy hid a grin behind her hand as the guards outside the door straightened up a little more and endeavored to look as if they hadn’t heard a word. Nevertheless, there was a distinct click as the door closed completely.

Sir Redfox stood uneasily in the center of the room and Princess Levy couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“Won’t you please sit down?” she said as she gestured to a chair.

“Thank you princess.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Sir Redfox cleared his throat.

“So uh, there’s a reason I came here princess,” he said as he sat shifting in his seat. Levy looked expectantly at him, but didn’t say anything. “I know that tomorrow is when everyone does the solstice celebrations,” he looked up at her to see her nodding encouragingly, “but, well, there’s a tradition in my family that I was hoping you wouldn’t mind sharing with me?”

He wanted to share a family tradition with her? That seemed both strange and thrilling. “I guess it would depend on what that tradition is, Sir Redfox,” she said trying to buy some time as she sorted out how she felt about his request. 

He looked down at the floor, “I know that it sounds strange, but this is something we’ve done every year,” he paused before adding, “Well except for the year I was...abroad.”

Levy smiled remembering where he had spent that year. A thought came to her. “Are you missing your family Sir Redfox?” 

His voice was a little rougher than usual when he finally spoke. “Yeah, my younger brother is at that age where he wants to do everything I’m doing even though he isn’t even half my age, and my little sister she’s…” he looked her in the eyes, “No disrespect meant, but she’s just the cutest little princess I’ve ever known.”

Levy burst out laughing and Sir Redfox looked confused until she said, “Please excuse my inappropriate mirth, Sir Redfox.” She tried to school her features and failed. “It’s just I know your sister is what, six years old?” He nodded. “So for a few more years at least there will be a cute little princess that is actually shorter than I am.”

Sir Redfox looked stunned then laughed along with the princess. “You won’t have very long before she’s caught you up,” he warned.

“So I will enjoy the moment while it lasts,” she said. “I’m dying of curiosity over here, Sir Redfox, what is the tradition you’re missing?”

“Well I know that gifts are usually exchanged on the day of the solstice here, and we do that, too, but in my family the tradition is that you are allowed to open one present on the eve of the solstice.”

“Oh?” she asked curiosity growing. “That sounds like fun. How did that tradition get started?”

“Well the story I was told, was that my mother was notorious for finding out what her presents would be before hand, and the only way to get her to stop was to let her at least peek at a few before going to bed.”

Levy chuckled good naturedly.

“And of course once she knew what they were she wanted to open them.” 

Levy nodded knowing that she would feel the same way.

“So they finally struck a deal of getting to open one, and only one, present before the official gift giving day.”

“Your grandparents were genius,” Levy said smiling. “I may or may not have your mother’s same weakness.”

The smile fell from Sir Redfox’s face and Levy began to panic.

“Did-Did I say something wrong?”

“No, princess, it’s just that,” he drew a breath and then smiled sadly back at her, “my mother has been gone for a long time. I really think she would have liked getting to know you.” His smile grew warmer, “And I can easily imagine both of you trying to find and figure out your presents before you were supposed to know.”

“Oh,” Levy said. “That is one of the nicest things you could have said to me, Sir Redfox.” She stood up and walked to her desk. Opening one of the drawers she took out a very long, thin box with a red ribbon tired round it. She brought it over to the knight.

“You’ve actually presented me with the perfect opportunity to give you this.” She handed the heavy package to him. “I wasn’t sure if I’d get the chance to give it to you tomorrow with everything that’ll be going on.”

He looked up at her not having expected to be receiving a gift from her personally.

“Open it,” she said eagerly. 

As he started to untie the ribbon she suddenly felt unsure of her gift choice. The look of surprise and delight on the young man’s face told her that she needn’t have worried. 

He reached into the box and drew out twin daggers. The blades were fairly plain, but well wrought steel with black, leather wrapped handles and a pommel in the shape of a dragon with rubies for eyes. He gripped the handles and began going through forms to test their feel in his hands.

“I saw them in Cove Haven and thought you’d like them,” she said when he’d finished and sheathed the weapons.

“Thank you princess,” he said as he grinned at her. “They are beautiful, and I will carry them with me always.”

He took a small package from the pouch on his belt. “And now it’s your turn to open your present.”

Levy carefully untied the blue ribbon and opened the package to find, “A book!” She grasped the small red rectangle and opened it eagerly. It was a book of fairy tales with a few beautifully colored illustrations. Her eyes were positively full of reverence as she turned the pages.

“Is it...” the knight caught her attention as he waved at the book, “Do you like it?”

“I love it Sir Redfox! I will cherish it always.”

The man smiled at her then said, “There was one more thing in your present. I hope it didn’t fall out.”

Levy looked down at her lap and carefully picked up the fabric that had been wrapped around the book. A sparkle caught her eye and she held up the glittering lines of citrines and pearls. “One earring?” she said. “I’m afraid the other might indeed be lost.”

Sir Redfox chuckled. “It’s not an earring, princess. It’s a hair ornament.” He said taking it from her hand. He gave the princess her hand mirror and placed the decoration carefully in her hair over her left ear. “It’s traditional in my country for young women and young men to receive them on the solstice before they are old enough to wed,” he said as he pointed to his own hair jewel. Levy looked at the gems as they caught the light when she gently swung her head. “Of course once you’re married it should be switched to the right side,” he added.

An idea struck Levy, “Do all the people in Stirling wear these?”

“That’s a difficult question to answer,” he said as he moved back to his chair. The princess merely continued to look at him so he said, “Hair in Stirling is very important. Almost everyone is expected to have long hair, so hair decorations become very important signals. This kind of ornament is given to a young person when they reach marriage age and worn as I told you. But death, divorce, or (in the case of a man growing old) baldness may make wearing such an ornament impossible or painful.”

Levy nodded. “So what’s done then?”

“Well if there is a death, the widow may put away the ornament and only wear it over her right ear when she is also to be buried. In a divorce, it can be used to help the newly separated individual to have something to pay for food or rent until other arrangements are made. And with baldness,” he stopped and grinned at a memory, “Well he’s probably still got a headband and it is merely attached to that.”

“That’s very interesting,” Levy said. “But Sir Redfox, you yourself do not have very long hair.”

“That is true princess,” he said. “Hair is usually only cut short as an act of deep sorrow, such as a death in the family or a blow to the community, like a mine collapsing.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Sir Redfox, I didn’t know,” the princess looked disturbed. “I never meant to -”

“Don’t worry princess, you didn’t ask out of maliciousness,” the man gently replied. “The king shaved his head every morning until he remarried.” He chuckled, “It’s said the... Iron Prince refused to believe the man was his father when he returned from his honeymoon with the beginnings of his hair growing.” Levy laughed and Sir Redfox continued, “When the king and his second wife were expecting their first child there was much rejoicing in the court. When the baby was stillborn the entire court sheared their hair quite short.” He pointed to one of the silver knots on his headband. “This is the symbol of the Lost Prince,” he said. “You may see it often.”

Levy stood and moved over to where Sir Redfox sat. She gently traced the curves of the infinity knot. “What do the other two stand for?”

He took her finger and pointed to the knot in the center. “This one is for my mother who took her last breath even as I took my first.” Levy reverently traced the knot. “And the one on the far right is for the woman who raised me as her own until she too passed away.”

“So much sorrow in such a short life,” she murmured. 

“There was much anger, too, mi’lady,” he replied as he thought about his behavior as a youngster.

“Are they always infinity knots?” she asked gently.

“Yes princess,” he replied. “It shows that the love is infinite and their memory will always be cherished, without end.” She continued to trace the knot, but suddenly stopped, realizing how close she was standing to the man and how intimate their position seemed. She suddenly lowered her hand. He reached up moving the long, sky blue braid that normally fell down her back to drape it over her shoulder. “My people will rejoice to see such long locks, princess; to know that you haven’t been touched by much heartbreak in your own life.” He seemed to realize that he was holding the braid and gently let go.

Both of them stared at each other in awkward silence until a knock at the door made the princess jump and move away from the knight.

“Princess,” came the voice through the door, “dinner will be served in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, thank you,” she called as she tried to think of what to do next. Sir Redfox merely stood and held out an arm to the princess.

“May I escort you to dinner, princess?” 

“Yes, thank you Sir Redfox,” she said slightly flustered as she put her arm through the ring his own larger arm was making. “And thank you for the presents, I shall cherish them always.”

“As I will cherish your presents as well princess.”

She stopped him before he opened the door. “Would you mind calling me Levy, Sir Redfox? We are friends now, after all.”

“Only if you will call me Gajeel,” he replied with a grin.

And with that they were followed down to dinner by Levy’s guards.


	6. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations continue to meet the new in-laws

The bleak days of winter were passing too quickly for the princess. As the days began to grow longer she knew that her Midsummer wedding was fast approaching. Levy carefully avoided asking Gajeel, Sir Redfox when others were around, directly about the Iron Prince but felt free to ask questions about the other members of the royal family. Slowly, she started hearing about the daily lives of King Joseph and Queen Aria as well as the younger members of their family, Prince Geoffrey and Princess Juvia . Every once in awhile Gajeel would let slip something about the Iron Prince, though he always called him the First Prince.

She found out that the First Prince had started training as a knight when he was three years old. It was the earliest she’d ever heard of such a thing happening. Gajeel said it was rumored to be because the young boy was often angry and destructive. It was felt that learning the ways of the knight and the chivalrous code would help to discipline the boy. 

Apparently it only worked to a certain degree. The boy had been a bit of a prankster, though most of the pranks had not been harmless jokes. The more stunts he pulled, the more training he’d received to try to tire him out, and that just led to more pranks. Though Gajeel quickly assured Levy that those had mostly stopped in recent years.

“What brought about the change?” she asked.

“Quite honestly, it was the king’s marriage to Queen Aria that had the greatest effect on the prince,” he replied. “That woman was just so patient with the boy even though he punished her horribly at the beginning.” Gajeel looked thoughtful, “He often complained to me in those first days that if she’d just yell or strike out he would have stopped, knowing that he had won.”

“Won what?” Levy was confused.

“He would have won the battle of the wills, but instead she would patiently correct him and refer him to the king for whatever punishment he deemed necessary, and then,” Gajeel paused, “she’d do the most horrible thing ever, according to the prince.”

“What would she do?” Levy eagerly asked.

“She would find him when he was alone in his room and tell him what a fine, strong, and clever boy he was. She would tell him of every good quality she saw in him. Then she’d point out how his actions had hurt or embarrassed his victim, and how that did not mesh with those good things she saw in him. Then she would kiss his forehead and tell him that he was so much better than he was acting and remind him that she still loved him.” Gajeel stopped talking and looked skyward for a moment. The princess thought that maybe he was trying to hide some emotion from her.

“What a dirty trick,” Levy said after a moment’s pause.

Gajeel let out a surprised laugh. “It was. That woman simply loved him into better behavior.” He looked down into the face of the princess and continued, “I asked her once how she’d had the patience to do it.”

“What did she say?”

“She said that there were a lot of nights spent crying or yelling and sometimes both with the king,” he said with a chuckle, “but she’d try to remember the boy’s mother, whom she had known well, and then try to talk to him the way she would have.”

“I think,” Levy paused for a moment, “I think I would like to meet that woman.”

Gajeel smiled at her. “You’ll love her princess,” he said then added, “and she’ll love you, too.”

Levy only blushed and hurried to her next class.

~~~~~

Levy took every opportunity to ask about the second prince and the young princess. She found out favorite colors and animals and then proceeded to decorate the guest rooms to be more welcoming to the prince and princess. When she found out what the children’s favorite foods were she was sure to have them included in the menu that was already being chosen and set for the wedding festivities. She had Sir Redfox and Dame Scarlet help her find books and toys that would appeal to the eight and six year old. It seemed like she spent an enormous amount of energy on being ready to welcome them.

“Gajeel,” Levy said one evening as she worked on an essay for Sir Doranbolt, “What more can you tell me about Prince Geoffrey?”

“Well he’s eight and has just started his page duties,” he answered.

“So you’ve said before,” Levy said in a distracted manner. “What does he think of the Iron Prince? Do they get along?”

“Well, princess, I think he’s like most youngsters his age,” Gajeel said as he sat thoughtfully, “He’s always following the first prince around and trying to do what he does. Even though sometimes that puts him right smack in the middle of a dangerous situation.”

“And how does his older brother feel about that?” she asked.

“Well at first he was terrified of the boy ending up under his horse’s hooves, but then he became more annoyed than scared and complained to the queen.”

“Oh?” Levy loved to hear about Queen Aria, “What did she say to him?”

“According to what he told me,” Gajeel replied, “she said that he had a choice. He could be the hero and mentor that little one thought he was or he could break the child’s heart by sending him away. She said he had the responsibility as his older sibling of shaping him into a good man because they both knew that Geoffrey would follow him into the jaws of hell itself if the first prince asked it of him.”

“And how did he take that?” Levy wanted to know.

“Well fortunately, he was old enough to realize that the queen was right,” Gajeel said said with a smirk. “He told me that he decided from that day on that he would try to be his best self because he knew his brother would then grow to be twice as good a man as he was.”

“Oh,” Levy said. “That’s not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” he asked, curious for her answer.

“Well maybe it’s different for girls,” she started, “but as someone with both an older brother and an older sister, I would have thought that Geoffrey would have been sent off to be with his own friends or to do something else.” She looked up from her parchment. “I can’t count the number of times I was sent off because my siblings felt I was too much of a pest.”

Gajeel laughed, “I won’t say that hasn’t happened, but for the most part the first prince simply tries to teach the second prince how to be safe when he’s tagging along.”

Levy smiled at the man and then turned back to her work. “That seems really nice,” she said.

Gajeel didn’t answer, but nodded in agreement.

~~~~~

One morning, after their horse ride through the snow and slush, Levy asked about the Stirling princess.

“Sir Redfox,” she called as she brushed Lilly down.

“Yes Princess,” he replied as he saw to Panther’s comfort.

“There is a large age difference between the first prince and Princess Juvia, isn’t there?” she asked.

“Yes indeed,” he answered as he finished by giving extra oats to his horse and then moving in the direction of Lilly’s stall. “What of it?”

“Well I was wondering,” she paused as she worked, “is there much interaction between them?” She saw the confused look on his face. “I mean do they even see each other? Their spheres would be so different. Does she know him? Does he like her?”

A large smile broke out on his face. “The princess has her brothers wrapped around her little finger,” he reassured her as he helped Levy wrap a blanket around Lilly. “There is nothing those boys wouldn’t do to make her smile. In fact, it is common to see the princess riding her eldest brother’s shoulders when they are together. I’m afraid she’s a bit...wild as a princess, but I suppose having older brothers like hers would do that to a girl.”

Levy merely smiled as she knew full well what being a nontraditional princess was like.

“In fact I think it’s fair to say that Princess Juvia is the only girl our prince has ever loved,” he blanched and added, “not that he won’t love you princess.”

Levy merely blushed while Gajeel continued to try to make up for his statement. 

“It’s only a matter of time after all,” he spluttered. “I mean once he meets you and you meet him he’s bound to fall for you.” A pained looked now took it’s place on the man’s face, “It’ll probably even be love at first sight. I-I-I mean...”

Levy took pity on the man never having seen him flustered like this before. “So what you’re saying is that I have a...a love rival in Stirling, Sir Redfox?” she asked in a teasing tone.

A look of relief crossed his features before he was able to school his face once again. “Yes,” he said, “That’s what I was trying to warn you about. The princess is devious though. She might steal your own heart away by trying such tactics as being cute and giving you hugs.”

“Well I will endeavour to be prepared for such ruthless tactics and perhaps try a few of my own on young Juvia.”

“Such as what?” he asked.

“Such as bribery and treats,” she replied simply.

“You may get her on your side after all,” Gajeel said, “Her own brothers refuse to give her candy on any day that isn’t her birthday or a holiday.”

“Ooooh, thank you for that Sir Redfox,” she said as she took a mental note, “that may just give me something of an edge over the princes.”

“Did I forget to mention that the princess has learned to declare a holiday for nearly every day?” he said with a smirk.

“And then you take it away just like that,” the princess grumbled as she snapped her fingers.

They laughed together as they hurried from the warmth of the stables into the chilly air as they made the daily dash to the castle.


	7. Spring Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Redfox gets a second chance to prove himself in front of the princess

Two months later, and spring was well and truly on its way. The snow drifts had melted, the wind and rain had cleared off, and green shoots were pushing through the ground on what seemed like an hourly basis. Princess Levy noticed a pair of robins setting up a new nest in the tree below her window and often awoke to the sound of them warning other birds away from their home.

Soon the Spring Fair would be celebrated all throughout Magnolia. Princess Levy and a few of the Queen’s ladies had been making favors for the court ladies to bestow on the various participants. Each lady had her own ribbon color or button so that when the tourneys were over their champions would be easily recognized. Levy chose an orange ribbon with a sky blue jewel as her favor, and handed one to each knight as they were announced and paraded before the royal box.

Levy was surprised when she saw the jousting rolls. In each of the four bracket areas Sir Redfox’s name appeared. The reason for this became clear after his first few jousts. The prize he demanded from each opponent at his win was Princess Levy’s favor. While other knights would demand every single favor carried by a losing opponent, the Stirling knight simply pointed at the growing field of orange favors on his own surcoat and waited for his defeated opponent to hand it over. By the end of the second day he had half of the favors, with many people making bets on how soon he would have all of them.

The court was enjoying a picnic lunch on the second day of the fair and since Gajeel was still a member of the queen’s guards he was seated next to the princess while they ate.

“I am surprised Sir Redfox,” Queen Justine was saying, “that you do not seek any other favors in your conquests.”

Levy noticed a slight blush on his face as he said, “Well your majesty, though I’ve been here almost a year I do not really know many of the ladies of the court.” He nodded in Dame Scarlet’s direction, “And the only other woman whose honor I feel I can be trusted to uphold or be bound by is perfectly well equipped to joust for it herself.”

“I’m honored Sir Redfox,” Levy said quietly, but loud enough for her mother to hear, “That you feel my favor is so valuable that you would put yourself in four times the danger for such a bauble.”

“The honor is all mine princess,” he replied. “How could I possibly stand before my prince, my people, without having done my all to uphold the honor of his most precious betrothed?”

Levy grew still but at his inquiring glance she forced a smile to her face. 

“Thank you Sir Redfox,” she said, “I know that my honor will be well upheld if entrusted to you.”

~~~~~ 

Sir Redfox presented the princess with a favor of his own before the jousting began the next day. He found her reading a book in the stands long before the festivities were to begin. Her guards were a decent way away to give them some semblance of privacy.

“Princess? Levy?” he said quietly in order to not startle her and to keep the guards from hearing what he had to say.

“”Hmmmm?” she said without looking up.

“I’ve come to beg a favor of you m’lady.” There was a brief pause as she looked up and he sheepishly continued, “Or actually, I have a favor to give you.”

He held up a circlet of orange and blue blossoms twined together.

“I, um, I used to make these for my sister all the time,” he said by way of explanation. “And when I saw these this morning I just started making it without realizing she wasn’t here to wear it.” He took a steadying breath. “Would you do me the honor of wearing this for the first joust?”

“Oh Sir Redfo- Gajeel,” Levy said softly as she put her hands out to take the flower crown. “Of course I’ll wear it.” She put it on her head carefully. “Does it look alright?”

He reached out and adjusted the way a few flowers lay while Levy’s breath caught at his touch. 

“It looks perfect,” he said.

“Thank you for the gift,” Levy said trying to calm the speed of her racing heart. “I will endeavor to be as worthy of your honor as you are of mine.”

“Then I know that my honor will be well upheld if entrusted to you, Princess,” he said as he bowed to her.

Levy felt her cheeks redden, but felt she needed to say more. “Gajeel, Sir Redfox, I hope you know that you have become a good friend to me and I am so glad that you will be returning with our group in June, but…” she trailed off.

“But what your highness?” he asked a tad nervous.

“But will the prince be, uh, upset that we have become such close … um, friends?”

A smile broke out across the man’s face. “I can assure you, Levy, that the prince will be only too happy that we have such a friendly relationship.” At the unsure look on her face he simply chuckled and said, “You’ll see. My friendship will only secure your place in the prince’s heart.”

With that he bowed again and left to prepare for the final day of jousts.

‘What good will having a place in the prince’s heart do if you are occupying all of mine Gajeel?’ Levy thought, but had to place a smile on her face as her parents joined her in the royal box.

~~~~~

The joust between Gajeel and Laxus had a much different outcome from their first meeting last summer. This time there was no lucky break for Laxus and he was immediately unseated. Sir Redfox dismounted and met the man before the royal box to claim his prize.

When Laxus removed the orange ribbon and handed it over he leaned in and quietly whispered to the black clad knight, “There is almost no one I would ever willingly hand this over to, so, if you break with her honor I will utterly destroy you.” 

There was no anger in his eyes, but his face was stern and offered a promise of pain to the man if he were to dishonor his beloved sister.

Sir Redfox nodded as he took the offered token and merely replied, “To dishonor her would destroy me Laxus. There would be nothing left for you.”

A smirk crossed the blond man’s face. “So long as we understand each other,” was all he said as he turned his steed back toward his pavilion.

~~~~~

The final two contestants were Sir Redfox and Sir Dragneel. Three broken lances and several passes later the final battle was determined by swords. Sir Redfox’s swordsmanship was excellent, but Sir Dragneel used his smaller stature to his advantage. It was Sir Dragneel that ended up winning through the judges’ final tally. While it was within his rights to demand the field of orange ribbons that decorated Sir Redfox, Sir Dragneel was wise enough not to ask for them. There was something in the taller man’s piercing crimson glare that told him that death would come before he’d hand over even one of the princess’s favors. He tried to offer Sir Redfox his own favor as a way to placate the fiery eruption that seemed imminent, but was refused.

“Keep it Salamander!” the gruff voice replied. “You’ve earned it fairly in battle well met. But realize now that you carry not only the honor of your princess but the honor of Stirling with you. If ever you step outside of your knightly duties it will be my greatest pleasure to remind you of what it means to uphold the favor of both Fiore and Stirling.”

The young knight audibly gulped. This was of far more importance than the prize money and bragging rights that came with winning the jousts. He gave a sickly smile before remarking with more bravado than he felt, “You can try to remind me, but I did just beat you.”

“That was here where there are rules and judges watching,” he said with a sneer. “Should the need arise for me to remind you what fealty to a ruler is made of, it will not be in front of judges or where there are-” he looked meaningfully at the stands, “- witnesses.”

Sir Dragneel nodded then held out his hand which Sir Redfox shook, before heading back to his pavilion to remove his armor.

Princess Levy made sure to seek out Sir Redfox during the entertainment at dinner. She wanted to assure the knight that he continued to be her champion even if he had not been able to defeat Natsu at the fair. Judging by the smile on his face when she left for her room, she had been successful.


	8. June Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's June and the wedding is here!

In the blink of an eye June was here. The castle had been cleaned from top to bottom, the grounds were perfect, and the kitchens had been working overtime to be ready for the wedding entourage from Stirling. The entire castle seemed to be bustling from dawn to dusk. Princess Levy spent more time with her mother and her ladies getting all of her dowry finished and packed away. She also tried to find more time to spend with her father and Laxus, trying to store away the last moments with her family as if they were the skirts and shifts she packed before she left.

Finally, the honor guard that was to meet the Stirling group at the border was set to leave. It would be a three day journey to the meeting place and then three more days to return … and then Levy would be meeting the Iron Prince face-to-face!

The quiet knock on her door the morning the honor guard was to leave broke into Princess Levy’s reverie. She was trying to keep from thinking about the Iron Prince and the wedding while simultaneously going over checklists in her head to make sure everything was ready. An interruption, no matter what could be going wrong this time, was a welcome distraction.

“Enter!” the princess called as she packed her personal books into a box.

“Good morning, princess,” the familiar voice greeted.

“Oh, Gajeel!“ Levy said as she suddenly turned to the door. “Won't you please come in?”

“Thank you, Levy,” he said as he came into the room leaving the door ajar. 

“I thought you had already left,” she said with a raised brow.

“We’ll be leaving in a few minutes. As soon as Salamander gets his horse to cooperate.”

They shared a smile, but soon the silence became awkward.

“Well, I guess you'll be seeing your friends from court for the first time in awhile,” she said. “That'll be nice, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said with a sigh. “It'll be good to see them before I return in the wedding party,” he gave a nervous laugh, “I mean with the wedding party, of course.” He shifted from foot to foot. “Um, I have something I wanted to give you before we leave.”

He pulled out an envelope sealed with wax and handed it to Levy.

“Would you do me the favor of reading that after we've left?“ he said nodding at the letter.

“Of course, Gajeel,” she said laying it on her desk. 

“Well, um,” he looked down at his feet, “I guess I should be going,” he didn't move from the spot however.

Levy put a hand on the knight’s arm. “Gajeel, are you alright?”

“I'm, I'm fine.” He seemed to be reluctant to go, but far too nervous to stay in one place.

“Would it be wrong for me to tell you I don't want you to go?” Levy whispered.

Gajeel’s head shot up and his eyes found hers, questions clearly written on his face.

“If you go that means that when you come back, he will be here,” she explained. “And in spite of all you've told me about- the royal family, I'm still … terrified to meet the Iron Prince.” Levy turned and walked to the window. What she had to say next wasn't something she could say while looking into those ruby eyes. “And, and I miss you when you aren't here. The castle isn't the same when you are gone. I always feel...more shielded...safer when you are around. You keep me from getting caught up in my flights of fancy and bring me home to myself when my imagination has gotten too far into the clouds. I hate it when you leave even for a day. Just seeing you, even if we do not get a chance to speak, brings a smile to my heart. When you are gone...I just, I just miss you!” She turned back to face him tears in the corner of her eyes. “You can see why I don't want you to go, can’t you?”

Gajeel crossed the distance and reverently knelt before the princess. Levy put a hand to his shoulder to indicate he should stand. Instead he caught her hand before speaking.

“Princess, Levy, am I not your champion? Have I not demonstrated my loyalty to you day after day? On my honor, and by all I hold dear, I promise you that you need never fear the prince. As long as there is breath in my body I will be your shield and protector,” he paused before adding, “even from the prince.” 

Levy was too stunned to speak, but she could smile, even as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to find the words to thank him, to tell him how precious he was to her, but they wouldn’t come. Finally she choked out a, “Thank you, Gajeel.”

He merely nodded and then stood. He was still holding her hand when a call was spread through the castle, the signal that they were about to leave.

“Make sure you come back to me Gajeel,” Levy whispered.

“Always, princess.”

Then he kissed the back of her hand and strode out of the room.

Levy turned to her bed and grabbed a pillow. She sobbed into the inadequate substitute for her knight and waited for her cries to die down. Once she was able to breathe normally she went to her bathroom to wash her face. She smoothed her hair and readjusted the jewel she constantly wore over her left ear. Then she returned to her room and continued to pack her books. The letter from Gajeel sat in the middle of the desk, untouched. She wasn’t sure she could face whatever it held at present, so she worked to pack away her room of anything she wouldn’t need this week.

~~~~~ 

At lunch the next day, Levy was quietly picking at her food next to the queen when a messenger hurried to the king. After a quick whispered conversation, the king stood and called for his councilors to meet in his office in five minutes.

The princess hurried to the room to find out what was happening. Once everyone was assembled the messenger stood and presented his message.

“The kingdom is under attack,” he began simply. “Boats from Caelum sailed into port two days ago. They landed in Cove Haven. It was more than a raiding party. When the message was sent, at least a couple hundred warriors had landed. They were heading straight into the heart of Fiore.”

“Are you sure?” King Clive asked as he strode toward the messenger.

“Not completely, sire,” he said as he shook his head, “But they weren’t planning on leaving Fiore any time soon. Sir Mako will be sending other messengers as soon as he learns more.”

Lord Rob spoke up, “Your majesty let me contact my people right away. Even if we can’t stop them we can certainly provide a little entertainment for them before they make it to Heartfilia.”

Yes, Lord Rob, thank you.” The man left immediately to send his message. “Lyon, Do you think you have anyone that can slow them down as they pass from Arum to Heartfilia?” 

“Gray and Mest are here for the festivities, but Guy and Martam can rally our people. I’ll see to it right away.” He too left to send his messengers.

“Simon!”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“You have a fast horse. Go catch the honor guard and direct them to meet our troops at your estate. We can set up a headquarters there and prepare to blockade the intruders. Then continue on and let King Joseph know what is happening. Direct them to meet us here. We may need their assistance.”

“Immediately, Sire!” And Simon was out the door at a run calling for his horse to be readied.

“Sir Belno,” the king called as he looked around the room. “I need you to take all the men we can spare,” he looked at the queen who nodded, “Take the queen’s guards but leave those from the princess’s detail. Sir Strauss can help you know who needs to go and who should stay. Take them to your lands and set up the blockade where it meets with both Dragneel and Scarlet’s lands. There are some valleys there that should help us keep them bottled up.”

“At once, Sire,” the older knight bowed and Sir Strauss fell in behind him.

“Sir Eucliffe,” the king called before the man followed the other two out, “I’ll need you to bring me the list of those staying so that we can plan the castle’s defense.”

“Yes, Sire,” he said as he bowed out of the room.

“Sir Org, Sir Greer!”

“Here Sire!” they said almost in unison as they stepped forward to be given direction from their liege lord.

“I need you to get your people to keep them from trying to come at us from the south.” He put a hand on each man’s shoulder. “I know I can rely on you to protect our back.”

“It will be done immediately,” Sir Org said.

“Believe me Sire,” Sir Greer said with a grin, “Mace, Sword, and Hammer will be glad for the opportunity.”

King Clive laughed. “Tell your triplets they will finally see the action they’ve been craving.” He sobered quickly. “I fervently hope they never get to use those talents they’ve been honing for so long.”

Sir Greer clapped the man on his shoulder, “I understand what you’re trying to say Your Majesty, but they would be so sad to miss out.” He and Sir Org left together discussing plans.

King Clive looked around the nearly empty room and then collapsed into his chair. “What have I missed?”

Queen Justine moved to be next to him. “For now, I think that’s all that can be done Dear Heart.”

He reached up to grab the queen's hand and gently kissed it. “You know I will have to leave you here once Stirling arrives.”

Queen Justine leaned down to kiss the top of the king's head. “I know, but we will be ready for whatever happens.”

At this exchange Princess Levy quietly slipped from the room. She had considered going to the stable to see Lily, but then thought better of it. The stables were bound to be very busy right now. Instead she headed back to her room. 

When she arrived she caught sight of Gajeel’s letter. The thought of her knight made Levy suddenly melancholy. With reluctance she picked up the envelope. She traced the letters of her name and then turned it over. She used her letter opener to break the wax seal and then uncreased the page. In Gajeel’s distinctive handwriting she read:

“Princess,  
“If you’re reading this letter it means that I have left, and that we will never again meet as merely Levy and Gajeel.-”

The thought of never seeing her knight again brought tears to her eyes. She had to take several deep breaths before she could continue reading.

“When next we meet I will be announced as His Royal Highness Joseph Gajeel Redfox of Porla, the Iron Prince of Stirling.” 

Levy had to slow her breathing this time. Her knight was also her prince? But why? How could this be?

“I know that I should have told you sooner, and I am sorry for any lies or omissions I have made, but I am not sorry for having done this. I know that you understand, as well as I do (perhaps even better?), the questions and terrors that come with marriage to an unknown stranger.   
“I came to your court hoping to get to know you. I wanted to see you when perhaps you weren’t on your best behavior, to see what you are really like when the public eye isn’t upon you, and that is what I’ve done.   
“What I’ve found is a woman that is strong, passionate, fair, kind, fiery, stubborn, persistent, and intelligent. You have won my heart in a thousand little ways and in many grand instances as well. I hope that someday I can win your heart as you have captured mine.   
“If you feel unable to marry me for this betrayal, I will respect and honor your wishes. There can be another way found to unite our countries. I, for one, cannot wait to meet you before our families, our god, and our people to proclaim that I am yours now and for eternity.

Yours with all I have, heart and soul,   
Gajeel”

Levy sat stunned.

She read the letter again. It still said that Sir Gajeel Redfox, her knight, her beloved, was also the Iron Prince! She read and reread the letter until she had it memorized. 

He understood how she felt. He’d been scared of marrying her, too! He had wanted to know her, all of her, even her faults and foibles. And still he’d loved her!

Levy laughed, he had been telling her about himself all year. No wonder he didn’t like talking about the prince, Gajeel was not one that liked to brag about himself. And he loved her.

He loved her….

And she loved him!

...and he had just been sent into a battle.

That was the second night that Levy cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~

When she woke up, it was with a renewed determination to be the woman Gajeel had described. She immediately penned a letter to the knight. It simply said:

“Dearest Gajeel,  
“I too cannot wait to meet before everyone to proclaim I am yours as you are mine. Remember your promise to return to me!  
All my love,  
Levy”

 

The next four days were spent preparing for attack. Levy helped to prepare the medical supplies that would be needed by rolling bandages and sealing jars of salve. She also helped to ensure that wagons were packed with blankets, tents and food that were immediately sent, along with reinforcements to Heartfilia, Agria, and Faol. She tried to keep busy so that she’d be able to sleep at night, but each evening would be spent thinking of the man she loved and wondering what he was doing. 

When the Stirling party arrived everything stopped as the monarchs met. King Clive with Queen Justine at his right hand were at the front of the royal dais. Laxus, Meredy with Lyon at her right, and then Levy were ranged in a line behind them. They were met by Sir Lockser who knelt before King Clive.

“Arise Sir Lockser, we are happy to welcome you once again to Fiore,” the king said.

“It is good to be back in your gracious company, Sire,” Sir Lockser said as he stood up. “May I present his majesty, Joseph of Porla, King of Stirling,” he bowed as the tall man came forward.

“It is nice to meet you again, my friend,” King Joseph said as King Clive embraced him. “We will have much to discuss later but let me introduce you to the rest of my family.” The queen and her children stepped forward. “This is my lady Aria and our children Geoffrey and Juvia.” The woman and her daughter curtsied while the young page bowed.

“But where is your eldest?” King Clive asked obviously confused. “Shouldn’t he be here?”

“I thought I understood that the color guard had been sent on ahead,” King Joseph said, “Surely he’s with them?”

“But how could he be with them?” Queen Justine asked.

“I thought he was included in the group,” King Joseph said as he looked over to Sir Lockser. “Isn’t that what you told me?”

“Yes Sire,” the knight answered. “I inquired the whereabouts of your son from our messenger and was told he had been sent into Heartfilia with the rest of the company.”

There was a moment of confusion until Princess Levy stepped forward.

“If it please your majesties, I think I can clear up this confusion,” she said not looking at any of the visitors. “Sir Redfox is the Iron Prince.” She looked at King Joseph, “The first prince was among the honor guard and has indeed been sent into Heartfilia to help in the defence of Fiore.”

Silence.

Suddenly King Clive and Queen Justine began to laugh, joined shortly by the remainder of the court.

“I’m so glad that’s cleared up,” King Clive said. “Come my friends, come and let us break bread together. Then you my friend, Joseph, and any that you need are to join us as we council on this war that has marred our happy occasion.”

The kings swept into the main hall with the queens conferring together behind them. Laxus and Lyon followed them into the hall while Meredy pulled Levy aside.

She gave Levy a hug before saying, “That was brilliant.” She looked carefully at her sister. “Levy?” But Levy refused to meet her eyes. Another hug as Meredy murmured in her ear, “It’ll be alright dearest. He’ll be back with you soon. I’m sure of it.”

Levy merely nodded and walked with her sister into the great hall.

During the war council Stirling confided that they were merely waiting for the captain of the guard to return with the armor and other battle gear that had been left at home. Sir Boze would also be returning with troops and provisions. King Clive would be leading some provisions the next day into Heartfilia and King Joseph would stay to wait for his people before leaving to catch up with Clive and the Iron Prince.


	9. Betrayed by Belno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well

The next few months Levy spent her time collecting the reports of villages attacked, battles fought, and those wounded or killed. The invaders seemed determined to reach the castle, while showing little mercy to those along the way. Queen Justine and Levy were kept busy getting people moved out of the path of the invaders and into the areas that men had been pulled from to help ensure that harvests and animals could still be cared for. Sir Rob’s people were able to harass the fighters from Caelum and then disappear into the hills so that their losses were minimal. Sir Martam, however, had been able to rally a great force from Ultear, but their losses were heavy.

Queen Justine’s wisdom in removing the citizens out of the path of the invaders became clearer as the forces pushed further inland. They had obviously been hoping to pillage supplies and provisions along the way as they were constantly having to halt for brief periods to hunt or scavenge when Sir Rob’s people disrupted the supplies coming in from the coast. Levy privately wondered at the single minded determination the Caelum warriors displayed. It was bold and impressive in a stupid way. The losses were heavy for all concerned and the potential for gain seemed so small in comparison. What a waste!

What time Levy didn’t spend working on relocating people or compiling reports she spent with Queen Aria and Juvia. She liked to hear the queen’s side of the stories that Gajeel had shared with her. Juvia had indeed worked her magic on Levy by being charming and giving “My sister” hugs and kisses. Levy had won the girl onto her side by showing interest in her favorite activities and providing occasional treats like horse rides and reading time.

Though Sir Belno’s estate was the sight of all battle command, the castle was where all activities were coordinated. King Clive and King Joseph would alternate weeks at the castle in order to deal with the work of their respective kingdoms and occasionally other knights and squires would be rotated back to the castle, but Gajeel was never among them. According to reports he, Dame Scarlet, and Sir Dragneel were part of the force waiting to spring a trap in the valley leading into Heartfilia.

It was on an unassuming day that Sir Simon broke into the king’s council room roughly dragging a rather terrified man behind him.

“Queen Justine, King Joseph, I am deeply sorry for interrupting you at your work, but this cannot wait.” Simon dragged the man into the middle of the room. “Go on!” he was barely able to speak he was so enraged. “Tell them what you just told me!”

“Y-y-y-your majesties! I d-d-d-don’t know what he means,” the man stammered.

Sir Simon gave the man a light cuff to the back of his head. “You tell them what you just told me when you thought I was my father,” he demanded through grit teeth.

He looked up at the council hoping to find help, but no one seemed inclined to protect him from the man not so quietly fuming at his side. He deflated before saying, “Caelum has received the ransom money and will fulfill their side of the bargain within the week.”

“But what do you mean?” Queen Justine asked.

Sir Simon stepped forward slamming a pile of papers on the table. “He means that my father,” he spat the word, “the traitor, has covenanted with Caelum that he will pay them a rather large sum of money and other bounty for the killing or capture and removal of Sir Dragneel and Dame Scarlet. Claiming that he, my father, will make it possible for them to be removed quite easily and that the reward for doing this will be even more money afterward.” He looked at the queen. “Enough to more than make up for their losses in this endeavour.” 

The effect was immediate.

“Guards find Sir Belno and place him under arrest!” Queen Justine signaled for the informer to be removed to a cell as well. “Sir Simon, I’d like a chance to look at this evidence.”

“Of course your majesty.”

“Sir Eucliffe, Please look through the rest of Sir Belno’s chambers and see if there is anything else that can confirm this treason.”

“At once majesty.”

Queen Justine, turned to one of the scribes next to her. “We must warn the others immediately. I’ll dictate the letter and then you must see that it’s sent right away.”

“Yes, your majesty.” 

And with the knowledge that her world had shifted yet again, Levy left to seek out Princess Juvia and Prince Geoffrey. She had promised the girl a trip to the dog kennels and hoped that it would provide a suitable distraction, for all of them.

~~~~~

A messenger arrived just as Sir Belno was brought into the throne room on the following day. He handed a small parcel along with a letter to the queen and then left. Queen Justine felt that the entire court as well as the visitors from Stirling should be present when Sir Belno was brought to make his defense, so the room was quite packed. Levy was seated near her mother and was able to see the effect the message had on the ruler, her lips formed into a tight line and her eyes began to narrow in Sir Belno’s direction.

“Sir Belno, you have been brought here and arrested on the charge of treason. Letters written in your own hand have been found, as well as correspondence from the land of Caelum, that illustrate your plans for the death or capture of the heirs of your closest neighbors. There has been testimony given from a go-between used to confirm that money has been paid according to plan. And now,” she held up the message that had just been put in her hand, “There is further proof that the scheme has been executed using the king’s name to further your devious plot.”

The man showed no remorse.

“What has happened?” Levy asked with dread.

“A small force containing Dame Scarlet and Sir Dragneel were placed to divide the invaders and lessen their strength. They were supposed to have several footmen and archers to help them, but at the crucial moment they received orders to retreat.” She looked sternly at Belno, “Orders that had not been given, but that were signed in the king’s name. The group containing Scarlet and Dragneel were overwhelmed. Most of their company was disabled, but the commanders were taken for ransom.”

A small smile grew on Belno’s face, ransom suited him as well as any other part of his plan.

“And has the ransom been demanded?” King Joseph asked.

“No, so far they are more interested in retreat than in ransom,” the queen replied. “They did send some personal items to identify those they took.” She held up the contents of the parcel and Levy was immediately on her feet. 

It took but a moment for her to identify one of the daggers she had given to Gajeel at the solstice. Before she had time to think she snatched the blade from her mother, then turned and rushed at the man who had caused all of this pain and death. It was only when a strong hand grasped her wrist to prevent her from plunging it into Belno that Levy stopped to breathe.

“It’s Gajeel’s!” she screamed at no on in particular. “He promised to keep it with him always!” She snarled at Belno who cowered before the petite princess, “And you who has declared his death shall die by it!” She tried to strike again, but King Joseph’s hand had not let go of Levy’s arm.

He kept his voice low and calm as he spoke to the distraught woman. “Levy, he owes a debt to Fiore first. His punishment must first come from Fiore.” Levy clearly was not convinced of this. “Do not dishonor my son’s memory by acting no better than this fiend,” he snapped. This seemed to startle Levy and bring her into a calmer state. King Joseph finally loosened his grip on Levy’s wrist. He turned his head and looked in disgust at the man before him, “But do not doubt that Stirling will also have its due.”

Levy heard a quiet sobbing and found young Juvia clinging to her mother. The tears on her face shamed Levy as she realized she had only thought of her own pain and sorrow at losing Gajeel. 

“Juvia,” she said softly, “please look at me.” She grabbed the braid that ran down her back and in one swift move severed it using Gajeel’s dagger. 

A gasp went up from all present, but the people of Stirling were nodding through their tears.

She was gripping another fist full of hair to cut when the dagger was removed from her hand by the king. 

“Princess, Levy,” he said as emotion roughened his tone. “You honor us in our grief, but we do not know for certain that my son is dead. Perhaps you should leave some hair?” he suggested. Then a grin that reminded her so much of her knight crossed the man’s face, and Levy’s heart squeezed painfully. “He’d probably like something to run his fingers through once this affair is settled.”

Levy merely blushed at this suggestion, but seemed content not to trim her hair shorter. Meredy came forward and put her arm around Levy’s shoulders. Levy seemed to sag into the touch and Meredy led her back to her chambers. The last thing she heard was the command to put the traitor in the dungeon until his punishment could be determined.

~~~~~

An hour later there was a knock on Levy’s door. Meredy opened it as Levy had been sitting, silent and unmoving, at her desk. A small, blue haired blur rocketed past Meredy and jumped into Levy’s lap.

“Oh Levy, you brave, brave girl!” Juvia said as she touched Levy’s severed locks. “You were so brave to cut your hair right there with everyone watching,” her voice contained a hint of awe. She patted Levy’s cheek and tried to comfort her. “Don’t worry Levy, it will grow back soon. And...and.. and...you still look as pretty as ever.”

Levy laughed at that proclamation. She hadn’t thought of herself as particularly pretty or not and doubted that shortening her hair would have too much effect on that front, but this child was trying to cheer her and Levy wanted her to succeed.

“Thank you Juvia,” she said as she gave the child a gentle hug. “I don’t feel particularly brave or pretty right now, but you have made me feel a little better.”

Juvia just grinned and gave Levy a hug back. Levy noticed that Juvia and Queen Aria both had significantly shorter hair.

Queen Aria handed something to Juvia as she said, “Isn’t there something you wanted to give Levy, Juvia?”

“Oh yes,” she took the item and turned back to face Levy. “This is a cinnidh,” she said as she unfolded the cloth. “It is to hold back the hair from your face so it won’t bother you and to show everyone that you love Gajeel.”

Meredy snorted in surprise at this proclamation.

Levy reverently took the headband from Juvia. “Did you help sew the knot?” she asked as she saw some stitches that looked a little more uneven than the others.

“Yes!”

“She only let me help because she felt you needed this sooner rather than later,” Queen Aria said with a smile.

“Put it on!”

“Juvia be nice,” came the warning.

“Oh I don’t mind her being excited,” Levy said as she wrapped the cloth around her head and tied it in the back. “Does it look alright, Juvia?”

“Perfect!” she said as she jumped down from Levy’s lap. She went to Levy’s book case to look for the storybook they had been reading the night before.

“You know Levy,” Queen Aria said as she came closer and put her hand through some of Levy’s hair, “there are a few ladies with me who are expert at cutting hair. They could give some shape to your haircut if you’d like,” she paused and suddenly added. “Levy, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to offend you or imply that you needed to change your hair.”

“”You didn’t offend me,” Levy said fervently, “I just didn’t know I was allowed to do that?”

“Levy this is your hair and your grief,” The older woman said as she gently stroked Levy’s hair. “No one is allowed to tell you what it should look like or how you show it.” She cupped Levy’s face between her hands. “You do what you need to do to mourn, my dear,” she murmured. “Please realize you don’t have to do it on your own.”

“That’s just what I told her, too,” Meredy said as she came and stood at Levy’s side to put a hand on her shoulder. “You aren’t alone in this, and it’s alright to cry, or sulk, or spend time by yourself, or, or-”

“Or try to stab the man that caused it,” Aria said with a grin.

At that, the women all laughed. Then Juvia brought the book to Levy and they all sat together as Levy and the Queen read stories while Meredy added commentary and background noises. As Juvia stood up and performed a dance for her captive audience, Levy leaned her head onto the queen’s shoulder. An arm was put around her and for a moment she was comforted.


	10. Ransome

“Clive, you’re doing it again!”

“I am not, Joseph.”

“You are! I can hear your teeth creaking from here,” King Joseph stood up to look at the map spread before them on the table. “Every time you look at this thing your start gnashing your teeth.”

“We had them!” he bellows. “We had them cornered in Agria. It took months to get them there, but they still slipped through to the coast. They set fire to almost every village, town, and city as they left and then just stopped and ran.” He threw himself into his chair. “What are they playing at now?”

“Your majesties?” the voice said outside of the tent.

“Yes, come,” King Clive ordered.

“An emissary from Caelum desires to have an audience with you.”

Both of the men looked at each other. Joseph nodded and King Clive said, “Very well, He will have his audience.”

A slim young man with long black hair stepped through the tent opening.

“Your majesties,” he said and bowed. “I am Min Orland and I have been sent to negotiate a prisoner exchange.”

Both men looked at each other again before looking at the smug face of Min.

“Won’t you please be seated?” Sir Clive said gesturing to a chair.

~~~~~

Later King Clive called for his page. “Take this man to one of the guest tents, and see to his every need.” It was a phrase that meant ‘make sure he stays there’ but sounded less like a threat.

“Thank you sire,” the young man simpered. “I’m sure that I will enjoy your celebrated generosity.”

King Clive merely nodded waiting for the emissary to be taken away before trusting himself to speak. 

“Well?” he said. “What do you think of his demands?” 

“They seem to be pretty standard,” King Joseph replied. “Though they seem to punish Scarlet and Dragneel pretty heavily.” 

“How can you be so calm Joseph?” King Clive said as he began to pace.

“Because you are being upset enough for the both of us,” was the answer.

“The prisoners have been moved to a stronghold across the sea for their protection,” he quoted Orland. “More like put in safe storage so that we have to pay,” he said as he began grinding his teeth again.

King Joseph stood up and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come now, Clive,” he began, “We will find a way to bring them home.” He patted his shoulder again, “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to do some sword practice,” was the answer.

“What? Why?”

“Because I think better when I’m moving,” his friend said and then after giving him a grin he added, “And I won’t have to listen to you trying to reduce your teeth to powder.”

King Clive gave a small laugh. “Alright then, if it will help you think.” 

~~~~~

Sir Belno was a changed man at his sentencing. Months spent in the castle cells with nothing to do, no books, no outside communication, and no visitors save one had turned him quieter. He hadn’t seen any of his family since his arrest and his eyes hungrily searched the face of his wife and children as he was brought into the courtroom. The sorrow and betrayal on their faces seemed to dishearten him. 

Finally Queen Justine spoke. “Sir Belno, you have been found guilty of treason, of aiding and abetting enemies of the crown, and of undermining the throne.” She sighed, “The usual punishment for such actions is death, however because of your years of faithful service, and your very young children this has been deemed too harsh. You have however lost the title of knight of the realm and are no longer to be addressed as such. Your lands and rights to them are now transferred to your heir, Sir Simon. Your punishment for seeking to usurp the power of the crown will be that neither your heir nor his children will be eligible for the throne.”

A gasp was heard. The right to the throne was one of the deepest held privileges of all the clans. Taking that away had been cause for uprising and rebellion in the past. What was the queen thinking?

“Your children’s children shall have the right to the throne restored to them, but we will ensure that you personally never see your progeny ruling,” Queen Justine said over the murmuring crowd. “Also, as it was your intention to take the lands of Scarlet and Dragneel, the valley of Belserion, its buildings and products now belong to the family of Dragneel.”

Sir Belno’s face began to start to redden.

“And the plain of Zirconis along with the forest of Levia, their buildings and products are now the property of the Scarlet family.”

“Your majesty, that is too much!” Belno cried.

The queen’s voice turned frosty, “You have been the agent of both their houses losing their heirs to those who are demanding a high price for their return. A price that they would never be able to pay on their own. You are making amends for this evil you have done, even though it is being done unwillingly.”

The man stopped his protesting.

“Furthermore,” the queen continued, “Mister Belno, you have a choice before you. You are no longer welcomed in the capitol or in any of the other lands of Fiore, though if Sir Simon feels the need to uphold his filial duty he may be allowed to take you to your former estate. Should you be found outside of the boundaries of your lands you forfeit your rights to trial and your life. Your other choice is immediate banishment from the kingdom.” The queen looked over the audience. “King Joseph has promised instant death should you be found in any of the lands of Stirling.” She nodded to a servant who brought out an hour-glass. “You will have an hour to confer with your family and then I will expect to hear your decision- Retire to your former lands or banishment.”

Guards lead Belno and his family into a side chamber so that they could council together.

An hour later the man came shuffling in before the queen and the court, Sir Simon scowling behind him.

“Mister Belno,” the queen began, “what choice have you made?”

“If it please your majesty,” Simon said stepping forward, “he will be coming home with us.” He looked as if saying the words gave him much displeasure, but the quiet sobbing of his mother made it clear why this had been the outcome.

“Indeed, Sir Simon,” the queen said with some warmth, “You honor us with your demonstration of a son’s duty to his parents.” She looked back at Belno, “The guard will escort you to your home and there will be random checks to ensure that you are still there. Should you not be home, an immediate search for you will be launched, if found outside your lands…” she left the rest unsaid.

“Yes your majesty,” was all he replied.

“Then court is dismissed,” Queen Justine proclaimed.

Before the party set out Princess Levy presented Belno with a gift. It was a book composed of all the letters and reports she had received detailing lives lost, families scattered, farms burned, and children orphaned. The pages were very familiar to Belno as Levy had come to visit him every day to read them to him. Every. Day.

“I hope, sir, that you can find some way to make amends to these families,” Levy said as she handed over the book. “I know you cannot give them back their loved one, but you might be able to find some way to ease their pain.” Then she turned and walked away.

~~~~~

Two weeks later King Clive and King Joseph returned to Magnolia. It was a somber reunion for all the royal family. The absence of Gajeel seemed to press down on everyone’s spirits. The family dinner that they shared that evening was subdued. The Stirling royals would be returning to their home within the next few days, with the exception of Juvia. She insisted that Levy needed her so she had to stay. There was a certain amount of negotiation between the child and the adults at the table, with the resulting agreement being that if Juvia began to miss her parents or her home then she would be escorted home immediately, and the reassurances that she would be treated with the utmost care while in Fiore.

Min Orland had been brought to the castle along with the prisoners of war that Fiore had captured. The seas were too rough for travel at this time of year and the prisoners had been promised fair treatment until the exchange could be made. King Joseph and Queen Aria would lead their people back to Stirling and begin to gather their portion of the ransom to be paid to Caelum. They would return in the spring to escort the prisoners and the ransom to the exchange on the coast.

~~~~~

The winter passed slowly for Levy. She spent most of her mornings in her studies, but now had Juvia tagging along. She spent hours helping the girl continue learning to read and write while Queen Justine patiently helped the child with her sewing. Juvia and Levy spent a lot of time tending to those that had been wounded and displaced by the war. In fact, Juvia spent most of her afternoons playing with and teaching the orphans in the castle all the things she learned in her studies. Levy took her example and began to teach basic reading and arithmetic to the children, and found that she liked it. Though she was able to keep busy during the day, at night Levy only had time to think. She thought of the many people she was responsible for, but mainly she thought of a pair of strong arms carrying her as she looked up into ruby red eyes.


	11. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh happy day!

One gray day in the middle of February a bedraggled messenger arrived to speak with Min Orland. After a brief meeting Min asked for an audience with the king. It was soon granted.

“Good morning Sir Orland,” King Clive greeted the man shifting restlessly before him.

“Good morning your highness,” he said with a bow.

“How can we be of service to you?” 

“Well your majesty, it has come to my attention that the men are longing for their homes,” he started with a grin. “They have begun to waste away with their pining. I believe that if we were to leave for Cove Haven right away that we would be able to have the prisoner exchange completed satisfactorily in only a few weeks’ time.”

King Clive smiles. “What are the men lacking that we have not provided? They receive the same food as our royal self, they are kept warm, and dry, and, though they are our prisoners, they have been given more freedom than mere inmates would receive. We have even had the bard visit them weekly so that they are entertained. What more do they need?”

Min return the king’s smile. “It is not that they have been mistreated, but they miss their loved ones, and long to return to them.”

Just then thunder rumbled from the storm passing overhead. “Would you have me send your people out in this terrible weather? You know that the storms will be stronger along the coast. How can you ask me to put your people on a boat at this time of year? If something were to happen to your brave men I could never forgive myself for putting them in such danger!” The king came down and put an arm around Orland. “The weather will be better for traveling in a month’s time, Sir Orland surely you must see that. And Stirling has not yet brought their part of the ransom. You wouldn’t want to lose half of the reward you worked so hard to secure would you?”

The smile fell from Min’s face. “No sire, you are right. I suppose we will have to wait.”

“Excellent!” He slapped the man on the back, perhaps a little harder than was necessary, as he moved him toward the chamber door. “Thank you for coming to see me Sir Orland. If you can think of any other way for me to improve the experience of your men, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Then the chamber door closed and Min Orland was left to fret and worry on his own.

~~~~~

It was only a few days later that Juvia found a certain book among the shelves near Levy’s bed.

“Big sister!” she said in awe. “Where did you get this?”

Levy looked to see what she was holding. It was the book that Gajeel had given her. 

“Oh,” Levy blushed as she thought back to that moment. “Gajeel gave it to me at the solstice.”

Juvia was clearly not believing Levy’s story. “But Levy,” she said, “this is his mama’s book. He only ever let me look at the pictures if he was the one turning the pages.” She took it over to Levy so that she could read it to her. “He would never give it away,” she said with a frown.

Levy smoothed back the girl’s hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Well Gajeel knew I’d be bringing it back to him once we are married,” she said as she pulled her onto her lap. “Maybe, he was just letting me borrow it for a bit?”

Juvia’s face brightened. “Yes, that must be it,” she said. “I am so going to tell him how much trouble he’s in for giving away his mama’s book when I see him.”

This statement of complete faith in seeing Gajeel again gave Levy hope, but also twisted her heart. She was worried that she would never see her knight again. Every day seemed to take him further and further from Levy.

~~~~~

The end of March found King Clive making an announcement at dinner that brought great rejoicing.

“Lords and Ladies, friends and family, may I please have your attention?” He waited for the talking to die down. “I have received a letter from King Joseph of Stirling. They have raised the ransom and are on their way as we speak. We have only a few days before our,” he paused, “reluctant guests will be on their way home.”

A cheer went up. He turned to Min who was seated just a few chairs down from the king.

“Sir Orland, if you could please alert your people in Cove Haven to expect us on the coast by mid-May it would be highly appreciated. They should be able to have our people returned to us by then.”

“Y-y-yes, your majesty,” he said with a grimace. “At once your majesty.” The young man stood up and left the hall.

All Levy could do was calculate how many more days, weeks, maybe more than a month until her knight would be returning to her.

~~~~~ 

Two days later trumpets suddenly rang out! Levy and Juvia were in her room and were able to look out her window to see what was happening. Near the castle was a retinue of soldiers as well as the Stirling royal family. Riding at the front of the group was a tall knight in a familiar black surcoat with a red dragon on it. Was that?

“Gajeel!” Juvia called out as she pointed at the knight.

And with that both girls were laughing and giggling as they flew down the steps to meet their beloved knight.

King Clive, Queen Justine, and the rest of the court were arrayed before the front door when Gajeel rode up. He was immediately off his horse and kneeling before the king.

“Your majesty,” he began, when suddenly he was assaulted by two rushing bodies. The impact from their embrace knocked him onto his back, as he had not been prepared for such a loving assault. Juvia proclaimed a “kiss attack” as she covered his cheeks and forehead with little pecks while Levy merely cried tears of relief into his shoulder.

It took a few moments before Juvia could be pried off her brother and Gajeel was able to stand back on his feet. Levy however did not let go of Gajeel once she was also standing next to him. 

“Levy?” he began tentatively.

“You’re here!” she whispered fiercely as she reached a hand up to brush the hair from his forehead trailing it down his cheek and jaw, her other hand resting in the middle of his chest. “You came back to me,” her voice broke, tears once again forming in the corners of her eyes.

Gajeel’s hands were suddenly cupping her face. Levy could feel the rough callouses that were such a contrast to the gentle touch.

“Am I not your champion?” he asked tenderly. “I thought of almost nothing but you every day,” he whispered as he leaned in. “I had to come back to you, princess,” he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “You are my heart,” a brief kiss to the corner of one eye, “my soul,” a kiss to remove a tear from the other eye, “my all.” With that last confession he moved in and captured her lips in an impassioned, heated kiss which Levy returned with just as much fervor and feeling.

After a while there was a loud, “A-hem!” that broke through the silence.

Gajeel tried to move away but Levy loudly proclaimed, “Oh no you don’t!” Her arms were around his neck and she pulled him closer. “You aren’t going anywhere, my knight.” She gave him a gentle kiss. “I have almost a year’s worth of kisses stored up for you and I must give you a few of them now, before I spontaneously combust!” And with that she began to plant kisses anywhere she could reach.

“Levy,” Queen Justine’s voice carried both a warning and a reprimand in those two syllables.

Levy reluctantly loosened her hold of the clearly stunned man before her. “Alright,” she sighed in a put upon manner, “but our wedding better happen sooner rather than later because I am not waiting a minute longer than I must!” She grabbed a hold of the dazed knight’s hand, “And don’t think you’re getting out of my sight again for a good while, because I’ve missed you!” With that she lead the man into the great hall.

~~~~~

That evening, as the sky grew dark, Large fires were built up and benches were set so that the families and friends gathered could hear a new tale from the Stirling bard. 

He sang of a prince that as a young man had disguised himself as a poor lad and run away to join a band of pirates, but was brought back home to do his duties to the realm. The self-same prince again disguised himself, this time as a mere knight, to meet his future bride. Once met, the princess’s beauty, kindness, and intelligence had made him fall madly in love with her.

(Levy had blushed deeply at this part, but Gajeel claimed he hadn’t mentioned half of the things that had made him fall in love with her. Then he kissed her hand.)

This disguised prince was captured in war before he had been able to declare his love to his lady, so she had been left to pine for him and he was taken far across the sea. In her grief she cut her long locks and vowed never to love again. 

(Levy leaned in close to Gajeel and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.)

Two kings, parents of the lovers, between them came up with a stratagem to reunite their children and also unite their kingdoms. Stirling would supply the brave sailors and Fiore the bait.

(Levy looked over at her father, but he was watching the bard with a smile of delight.)

Those pirates bold, looking for a pardon, would carry Bright Fame’s dragon whiskey to the stronghold where the prince and his unlucky fellow warriors were being kept under lock and key. Together they would raise their glasses as cup after cup and toast after toast was drunk to the clever captors.

(Gajeel had harrumphed when the men from Caelum were called clever. Levy hid a smile behind her hand.)

Soon all but the pirates were sleeping sound, dead drunk from the potent whiskey. When their prince was finally free and among them once again, they gave a tremendous shout. As they were leaving a voice suggested that these men should be executed where they lay, but one with hair that ran blood red proclaimed-

“That would not be sportsmanlike!” Erza’s voice rang out with unconcealed irritation.

The bard continued as if the interruption had never occurred. The brave band now had the wind and waves to contend with as the winter storms had arrived, and many a night had been spent toiling to keep the ship afloat.

(Levy huddled a little closer to Gajeel.)

But they travailed and made their way through the billowing brine finally arriving back in Stirling. Then prince, pirates, royal family, and soldiers made their way across the country to arrive in Fiore where the grieving princess was finally able to rejoice as she ran into her prince’s arms.

When the last notes rang out everyone clapped and cheered then turned to look at the young couple. Someone called for them to kiss and others took up the chant. When they finally consented to kiss the cheers were twice as loud.


	12. June Bride Re-do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

The castle hadn’t been scrubbed from top to toe, the grounds were still covered with the tents and detritus of the homeless that had been brought in for protection, and the kitchens couldn’t possibly handle making anything more special than what they had been producing for the last four months, but it was considered the perfect wedding.

Levy was beaming with happiness today. There was no terror of the unknown or fear for their future together. Today she would be marrying her knight, her pirate, her prince, her Gajeel! 

Everyone was dressed in their finery. Geoffrey made a handsome, though nervous, ring bearer and Juvia was the most fairy-like flower girl anyone had seen as she practically danced down the aisle as she scattered flower petals. Dame Scarlet wore the same red dress that she had worn at the Harvest Ball as she stood in her place as the Best Man. All eyes were on Princess Levy as her father escorted her down the central aisle, but Levy’s eyes were only on Gajeel. 

Gajeel, for his part, couldn’t take his eyes off the incredible woman that was coming ever closer. In just a few moments they would be married and that woman whom he would promise to love and honor would know that he meant every word. He was determined to show her how much she meant to him every day, just as he had tried to show her every day from the time they first met. He may have been a pirate, but she had stolen his heart.

As the party that followed afterward began to drag on, there was once more a demand for the newest Stirling Saga. The happy couple walked to the center of the dance floor and began the dance. Soon everyone else joined in.

“Princess!” Gajeel suddenly yelled. He carried the limp form of the princess toward the royal dais, there was a slight look of panic on his face. “Erza, look at her!” he demanded. “Does she… does she look the same to you? Does this look like before?” 

Erza laid a hand across Levy’s forehead and then patted her cheek gently. She shared a look with Both Queen Justine and Queen Aria, who nodded.

“I believe the princess has probably just overheated,” she said with a grin. “I don’t think she’s quite used to all this exertion since we’ve been gone.”

“It’s true that she’s spent far too long at her desk,” Queen Justine said with some concern. “I know that she spent most of her evenings working late into the night.”

“And then up early to try and get everything done,” Queen Aria added. “I know that Juvia told me all about how Levy was wearing her self to the bone with work so that she wouldn’t worry about…” she stopped abruptly.

“She just needs a little rest,” Erza said.

“In a nice soft bed,” Justine added with a grin.

“And a big, comforting dragon to guard her,” Aria said as she patted Gajeel’s shoulder. 

Gajeel looked at the grinning and suggestive faces of the women in front of him. 

“What’s going on?” King Clive asked as he came up to the group.

“Levy’s fainted again, dear,” Queen Justine said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, what are you waiting for young man?” King Clive said with a grin. “Best get her somewhere where she can rest without being disturbed.” And gave the befuddled groom a wink.

Gajeel’s cheeks were starting to burn. ‘This should not be happening,’ he thought. ‘It would only be worse if…

“Lad, how many more times are you going to have to be told?” the voice of King Joseph came directly from behind Gajeel. An arm was thrown around his shoulder and he was suddenly being steered toward the door. “It’s time and past for you to take your bride back to your room,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“No dad,” Gajeel spoke through clenched teeth. “Not the eyebrows.”

The big man merely laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Levy’s head. “Take your lady away from the noise,” he said softly. “We’ll continue the revels tomorrow.”

And with that final blessing Gajeel began the journey that would take them to the bridal chamber.

~~~~~

“Levy, you could at least help me out here,” Gajeel grumbled as he began climbing the second set of stairs.

There was a small giggle as Levy’s eyes fluttered open. “Certainly, my love,” she said with a smile, “What do you need me to do?”

“Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight,” was the reply.

She laughed and complied before asking, “Why do you need my help?”

Gajeel smirked, “Because there’s not a person in this castle that would believe I’d carry you slowly when we’re on our way to bed.”

A matching smirk adorned Levy’s face as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

A delighted shriek could be heard down the hall as Gajeel broke into a sprint- along with the admonition, “Try not to get caught on the buttons.”


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happily Ever After

Nearly a year later Queen Justine was reading a letter as King Clive entered the room.

“What have you got there, my precious?” he asked as he kissed the queen’s cheek.

“It’s the announcement we were expecting from Levy, dear.”

“Oh? It’s happened already? Isn’t it a bit early?” he asked with a broad smile as the queen nodded in reply. “Wonderful!” His face turned serious, “I suppose you’ll be making your visit to Stirling a bit earlier than expected.”

“Oh, I don’t think I need to rush,” she said as she finished reading and put the letter down.

“Have they decided on a name yet?”

“I believe they decided to use the names of both parents,” the queen said absently as she scanned the letter again for the information. “Ah, yes,” she smiled as she read out, “‘He is a fine boy and looks so much like his father and mother that we’ve decided he should be named after both.’ I think it’s a good choice.”

“I agree,” King Clive said as he sat next to his wife. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he leaned his head against her. “I shall miss you when you go next month.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” she replied, “but Levy writes that she’s been wanting me and you’ll only be two weeks behind.”

“True,” he said with a sigh, “but traveling with a group of knights to celebrate the summer solstice would be a lot more fun if you were in the party.”

She laughed before replying, “I’m flattered that you still think so even after all these years.”

They spoke of other matters before parting ways for the day. 

Queen Justine smiled as she left the room. It would be nice to see the new arrival. Pantherlily sounded like a handsome foal. 

As she changed into riding clothes she decided to wait till everyone was together for dinner to announce the postscript that Gajeel had attached to the bottom of Levy’s letter. She was sure Clive would love to know he was finally going to be a grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> http://ranunculus-fox.tumblr.com/post/162563482664/young-levy-mcgarden-betrothed-to-the-cold-hearted
> 
> Ranunculus Fox posted this beautiful picture with the prompt on Tumblr. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
